


Insanity and Vision

by BatWave8888



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Bloodplay, Choking, Dark, Dark Love, Dark Thoughts, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Jerome Valeska, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Knifeplay, Murder, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWave8888/pseuds/BatWave8888
Summary: You are a police officer working at the GCPD and have been involved with Jerome on and off since the beginning of his crazy antics. After three years of not hearing a word from him you think it's all over ... then he suddenly appears back into your life setting off a roller coaster ride of events and feelings. Will you let Jerome back in? You know he's bad news but yet you just can't help but feel an attraction to him. Can love conquer all?
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. What is it about Jerome? Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sitting on this idea for a while and decided to finally have a go at writing a dark romance about Jerome. This story is set after season 5 of Gotham but before the huge time jump at the end of the series and Jerome is still alive. I've also portrayed Jerome to be a little older but only by a couple of years.

What is it about Jerome Valeska? 

That's the question you had asked yourself for the last seven years. What was it about him that you loved so much? He was a psychotic murderer that didn’t care about anyone or anything. He most certainly didn’t care about you and yet you couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. 

To put it bluntly, you had been there through it all. From the very start of Jerome’s wild antics you had been there. When you were nineteen you had accompanied James Gordon to the circus that night. James was a friend of the family and knowing that you wanted to be a cop one day you had gone with him to get some pointers. He was supposed to have gone on a date with Lee but she couldn’t make it so it ended up being a tutorial night for you with James. Just to get some advice really about being a cop. As luck would have it, a fight broke out so James had to intervene. You were able to help out and have a taste of what being a cop would be like. 

You had found out, by questioning a couple of the rival family members involved in the fight, that this particularly fight was about a love triangle involving a woman named Lila Valeska. James had been impressed with your questioning skills and with the information that you had found out. He said that you were already showing great signs of being a good cop. You both went to find Lila the snake dancer. When you arrived at her trailer it was a timid looking redhead that answered. That was when you first met Jerome. As if fate was on your side even more, it turned out that Lila had gone missing. This was turning into a great night for working on your police skills. Now you had the opportunity to help find a missing person, hopefully alive and well. 

Jerome was quite obviously scared for his mother and her safety. Whilst the ringmaster of the circus was telling James about how Lila was basically a whore, Jerome looked at you properly for the first time. He didn’t say anything, just gave you a nervous little smile. You couldn’t deny he was attractive and he looked about the same age as you too. The gaze didn’t last long as Jerome then went to the snake tank making you aware that Sheba, the snake, was distraught. James had the brilliant idea of letting her out of the tank, knowing that she would be able to track Lila’s scent. Much to Jerome’s quite obvious surprise, but he let her out any way. 

The four of you followed Sheba slowly, allowing her to track Lila. Sheba stopped at the back of a cart that had a sheet thrown over it, she started climbing up it slowly and disappeared underneath. James told you to stay back as he pulled the sheet back revealing Lila’s lifeless body. You had gasped in shock but didn’t look away. Dead bodies came with the territory after all. Jerome threw himself on his knees in despair as he saw his mother dead. You headed straight over to him and hugged him from the side, he leaned against you and cried. James, however, knew that the ringmaster already knew about Lila. 

You left Jerome for a second saying that you would be back soon and headed off with James to talk to the ringmaster. The ringmaster took you both to the side of the river where they had found Lila’s body, he explained that if it was one of their own then they would find out and punish the person responsible. That obviously didn’t sit well with James and he brought nearly the whole circus in for questioning. By the time all these events were over and everyone had been brought in, it was the next morning. James’s partner Harvey Bullock was visibly shocked by the amount of people you had both brought in. The look on his face still makes you laugh to yourself now when you think about it. 

“Wow, you two had an eventful night.” He said to you as you walked into the precinct. 

“Sure did.” You said with a grin. 

“Morning partner.” James said after he followed you in. “Gonna need a little help here.” He gestured to all the circus folk. 

“No kidding.” Replied Harvey. “I mean you’re kidding right? This isn’t an elaborate prank?” 

“Afraid not Harvey.” You had answered. 

“You did really well last night.” James had said to you after. “I was really impressed with the way you handled everything. You will make a great cop one day. Why don’t you head home and rest? It's been some long few hours for you.” 

You were thrilled with the praise from James but you definitely weren’t ready for it all to be over just yet. “I’ll stay if that’s alright? Just a bit longer, I wanted to see if Jerome was okay. He was so devastated about his mother, understandably of course.” 

James agreed to let you stay and come into the interrogation room with him to talk to Jerome some more. He asked him some basic questions about his mother and you’re heart broke for Jerome even more when you saw once again how upset he was. James mainly focused on the love life of Lila and when he asked Jerome how he felt about his mother’s love affairs you couldn’t help but blush when he said that sex was a healthy human activity. You swear he glanced at you also when he said that but it was so quick that you couldn’t be sure. 

A few more hours went by as James and Harvey and a few of the other officers questioned more of the circus folk about Lila and trying to get to the bottom of what had happened. James approached you after a while. 

“You really should head home now, it’s not good that I've kept you here this whole time.” 

“I’m fine honestly James, it’s been fun to be honest. I’m getting a taste of what it’s like to be a cop and I love it.” 

Before James could argue with you some more a man approached the both of you. 

“Excuse me. Am I speaking to detective James Gordon?” 

“Yes.” James answered. 

He told you his name was Paul Cicero and he was a psychic at the circus. He had brought a message from Lila Valeska from the other side. James was clearly a none believer and tried to dismiss what Cicero was saying but you couldn’t help but blurt out. “What’s the message?” James gave you a look that said ‘what the hell are you doing?’ but you just shrugged him off. Cicero removed his glasses, showing that he was blind and delivered you both a message. It was very confusing and neither of you really understood it. It was something about the servant of the devil lies in the garden of the iron sisters. 

“The iron sisters? What does that mean?” You asked in confusion. Cicero said that he didn’t know and James said that we would get right on it. Clearly trying to dismiss Cicero again. When Cicero left you couldn’t help but speak out. 

“Well that wasn’t very open minded of you.” You said to James with a smile. 

“Oh come on, he’s a fraud. It'll be a publicity stunt, a way to make out that he is helping on the case. He'll probably go straight to the press.” 

“Maybe.” You said sarcastically. 

“If you were going to send a message from beyond the grave don’t you think that the priority would be the killers name?” 

“Who knows how it works? There's a lot we don’t understand about the supernatural.” It was easy for you to say as you had always been a believer in the other side. 

“Alright, I’m not gonna argue with you. I really think you should head home though now. There isn’t much more we can do here today. We can pick it up tomorrow.” 

This time you agreed, “Okay, later then. Thank you though, for letting me be involved I mean. It’s been fun and interesting.” 

“Well it’s not over yet.” James said with a smile. “Later.” 

That night you couldn’t stop thinking about the redheaded boy Jerome. You were laid awake wrapped up in your thoughts about him when you suddenly got a call from James. 

“Hey James.” You answered, “Everything okay?” 

“Hey, yeah. Could you come down to the precinct? Sorry it’s late but I need to question Cicero and Jerome again and thought you might want to sit in.” 

“Yeah no problem! I’ll be right there!” You didn’t hesitate as you got dressed and rushed to the precinct. When you got there James explained that whilst he was having a date night with Lee, he had told her about the message Cicero had revealed and Lee had guessed that the iron sisters meant the Arkham bridge. The two of them had gone to check it out and found a hatchet that looked like the murder weapon with satanic symbols on it. It looked like it had been thrown off of the bridge. You and James were in the interrogation room with Cicero and James was asking him who he was protecting. James knew that the hatchet had had the symbols deliberately carved on it to make it look like a cult had killed Lila, making James realise that Cicero was hiding the truth and was basically a subject to murder. You had to admit you were impressed as you took all of this in. You had no idea what that had to do with Jerome as such until he walked into the room also. 

Jerome walked into the room and gave you a nervous smile again which you gladly returned. He sat down next to Cicero and greeted him. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” James asked Jerome as he sat down opposite him. 

“Did you find out who killed my mother?” Jerome asked. 

“You killed your mother Jerome.” 

Woah! You looked at the back of James’s head in shock, Jerome was clearly speechless also. 

“Me?” He said with his eyes full of tears. You had no idea what James was thinking but you didn’t say anything, you had to know where this was going. 

“You killed her up on that hill and Mr Cicero let you clean up in his trailer. He told you to scratch the Satanist stuff into the hatchet and throw it off the bridge.” 

“Sir, that’s absurd and offensive.” Jerome quivered whilst trying not to cry. All you could do was stare wide eyed at the scene unfolding in front of you. 

“But it’s the truth.” James said in a matter-of-fact way. “What I don’t know is why this man risked so much to help you. I think he’s your father.” 

You didn’t think your eyes could get any bigger until you heard that. _What the hell?!_ Jerome scoffed and said that James didn’t know what he was talking about and that his father had been a sea captain that died at sea. Of course James suggested that he do a blood test to see. Next thing you knew, Cicero was confessing to being Jerome’s father and saying that Lila had often been unkind to him but did love him once. He also said that she loved Jerome and that’s why she gave him a better father. Your heart broke for Jerome as he cried and looked shocked at the knowledge of what he had just learned. He put his head down towards the table and finally gave in and sobbed. You couldn’t stand it anymore, you rushed to his side and put your arms around him once again as he cried. James didn’t try and stop you. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” You told him in a soft voice. He didn’t answer you but suddenly something felt different with the way his shoulders moved. _Wait, is he … laughing?_ You backed away from him to see and yes, he was definitely laughing. You moved back to stand next to James in confusion. When Jerome lifted his head up again the look he was wearing made your eyes open in shock once again and a shiver run down your spine. His face had turned from a sweet, nervous, innocent looking boy to a sinister, face splitting grin. 

“My mother, was a cold-hearted whore who never loved anyone and she’d never touch a pathetic, old creep like you.” Jerome said to Cicero. His voice wasn’t timid anymore, it was evil. Cicero still insisted however that he was his father. 

“My father, hm, I’ll be damned.” Jerome said with a shrug, all upset forgotten. Now it was like he couldn’t care less. James and you just stared in shock as he looked between you. He must have realised the alarm you both felt as he then said. “No, it’s very funny. Looks like the bitch got me with a zinger in the end.” Once again he had the grin on his face that made you want to look away but you couldn’t. 

James then asked the million-dollar question. “Why did you kill your mother Jerome?" 

“Oh you know how mothers are. She just. Kept. Pushing. And I’m like, fine mom. Be a whore, be a drunken whore even. But don’t be a nagging, drunken whore. Ya know?” He said indifferently. Like it didn’t matter at all that he had just murdered someone. You couldn’t believe how casual he was being but yet it seemed to be drawing you in more. It was like you were in a trance watching him. 

“Don’t come yell at me to do the dishes,” he continued. “If you’ve been banging a clown in the next room!” This time he made you jump as he banged his hand down on the table in anger. 

“Ya Know?” He said again and then burst into hysterical laughter. He looked from James, to Cicero and then finally back at you whilst he almost couldn’t breath because he was laughing so much. He winked at you through the laughter and finally you managed to look away for a second. 

A few months had gone by and Jerome had been locked away in Arkham Asylum where he belonged. You were now twenty and still training with James and Harvey at the GCPD. Even though you hadn't seen the crazy redhead in months you still couldn’t help but think about him most days. After all who could forget a meeting like that? He terrified you and intrigued you all the same. All seemed fairly normal in the crime world of Gotham until one day a trail of bodies were found lined up in one of the roads. They each had a letter sprayed on their chests and the last one had an exclamation mark. They spelt out MANIAX! You didn’t know how but you knew Jerome had something to do with it. You had the familiar shiver down your spine like in the interrogation room. 

Your suspicions were confirmed when Commissioner Sarah Essen held a meeting the next morning explaining that forty eight hours before, six inmates were busted out of Arkham. She also explained where the bodies had come from. The day after they were busted out four of the inmates had broken into the ship yard and kidnapped seven workers and dropped them off of the Gotham Gazette building. James then revealed the six inmates that were broken out and sure enough one of them was Jerome. Another one of them was Barbara Kean, James’s ex. You spent the rest of that morning helping to find leads for the case. 

Later that day James discovered that one of the fire trucks had been stolen from the ship yard also and had been filled with gasoline. An APB had been put out on it so hopefully something would turn up soon. You didn’t have to wait long, a couple of hours later the truck had been sighted near one of the parks. You rushed after James. 

“You’re not coming! It’s too dangerous and you technically aren’t a cop yet.” 

“Oh come on James! It'll be good for me, I won’t get in the way. Plus it’s Jerome, I can’t believe that ginger got out. And I was there from the first meeting remember?” 

There was no time to argue so James let you tag along. You arrived just in time too as Jerome was literally trying to set fire to a school bus full of cheerleaders. James and another officer got out of the car whilst you stayed in the back. Just as well too since Jerome and his crew started shooting at you all. James ran forward whilst Jerome was distracted giving orders to a couple of the other inmates and you took the opportunity to follow him. Jerome still hadn’t noticed you as you and James hid behind another police car, he was too busy trying to shoot you both. When his gun ran out of bullets, you stood up to look at him properly and he finally noticed you. 

He smirked when he made eye contact. “You again? Light ‘em up!” He shouted to one of the inmates. “Be seeing you gorgeous.” He laughed at you as he walked to the fire truck and poured more gasoline onto the bus. Jerome drove away and James managed to get the bus at a safe distance before it could catch on fire. You grabbed the inmate that had tried to light the fire and waited for James to get back. The two of you didn’t even have time to question him before he was shot by a sniper. Clearly no one wanted him talking. 

You all returned to the precinct. James wasn’t happy about the fact that you had followed him and nearly got shot but you didn’t have anything to say in your defence. You had just wanted to catch a glimpse of Jerome again. You couldn’t explain why, you just did. 

The next few minutes happened in a blur, one minute James was talking on the phone and then he ran out of the precinct in a rush. You didn’t have time to see why because all of a sudden the inmates were in the building disguised as cops and shooting the place up. You were grabbed and tied to a chair next to Commissioner Essen. Most of the other cops were laid dead around you both as you looked at each other in shock. Jerome was stood in front of you both. 

“Hell of a first week you’re having commissioner.” He said with a whistle. “I wish I could tell you that things were going to get better for you, they’re not.” Then he looked at you. “Told you I'd be seeing you gorgeous.” He winked at you again but all you could do was stare in fear. One of the other inmates who you recognised as the one named Greenwood brought a camera up to Jerome and focused it on Sarah. She asked Jerome why he was doing this and he stupidly answered that it was to rule the world. The commissioner obviously called him crazy. 

“Crazy?” Jerome knelt down in front of her. “Look at me. You can see I’m not crazy.” 

“Very soon little man, you will be dead and the world will go on without you.” Said Sarah. “You’ll be nothing, no one will even remember your name.” You had to admire her bravery. 

“Hm, no. That is where you’re wrong old lady. We will leave a mark on this city, we will spread across it like a virus. Do you know why?” 

“There’s nothing more contagious than laughter.” Greenwood suddenly said before Jerome shot him. You screamed in shock but were still helpless and couldn’t move or do anything. 

“My line.” The crazy redhead said with a grin as he knelt down in front of you both again. “There’s nothing more contagious than laughter. Ha ha ha!” Then Sarah spat in his face. “That was strangely pleasant, do it again.” He said after a moment's hesitation. Then she head butted him. 

“That’s gonna leave a mark.” She said and you couldn’t help but smile. Jerome clearly didn’t care though as he burst out into hysterical laughter once again. 

“You got me,” He laughed. “My turn.” He said with an evil smirk. You knew what was coming but you couldn’t stop him as he pulled his gun out. 

“Jerome please, don’t!” You pleaded with him. His head snapped to you. 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve said my name. Hm, I like it. Be patient, I’ll get to you.” Then he shot your commissioner right in front of you. As you were screaming Jerome hit you with the gun. Before you lost consciousness completely you heard him say, “You’re coming with me.” Then everything went black. 

You had no idea how long you were out before you came too. You woke up in a strange bedroom and had no idea where you were. You were still in your clothes from before and you felt dirty and groggy. Your head hurt like hell from where Jerome had hit you. You realised that the tv was switched on showing yesterday's news. Yesterday? That means it must be the day after the incident in the precinct, you’d been out for hours. Sure enough the news was showing the GCPD and talking about the devastation that had happened there. Jerome’s face suddenly appeared on the screen, his nose all bloody from where he had been head butted. 

“Hello, Gotham City! We’re the Maniax and I’m Jerome the shot caller of our little gang. We're here to spread the message of wisdom and hope.” He paused to shoot someone in the background. “Some people have no manners. You’re all prisoners. What you call sanity is just a prison in your mind that stops you from seeing that you’re just tiny cogs in a giant absurd machine. WAKE UP! Why be a cog? Be free, like us.” Then he started laughing like a maniac and sirens were heard in the background. “Oo time to go, but don’t worry. We'll be back very soon. Hang on to your hats folks ‘cause you ain’t seen nothing yet! Ha ha ha ha!” You stared at the screen in shock. He must have recorded that after he knocked you out. 

“Ah, I see you’ve seen my little show doll face. Glad to see you’re awake.” Jerome’s voice pulled you away from the screen as he walked into the room. “Finally, we’re alone.” 

You didn’t know whether that should excite you or worry you. “Why am I here Jerome?” Was the first question you could think to ask. 

“Well. Let's see. I just couldn’t stop thinking about you over this past year. I couldn’t wait to see you again. I knew we wouldn’t get a chance to talk with Jim around so I brought you here. How’d ya like my room?” He smirked at you. 

“See me again? You don’t even know me. We only met because you killed your mother.” You answered in disbelief. You ignored the statement about being in his bedroom. You didn’t want to entertain the idea. 

“You’re telling me that you haven’t thought about me either doll? I saw the way you looked at me when you first met me, when you thought I was normal. You felt something instantly, so did I. Then I saw how you looked at me when I showed you who I really was. You were terrified yes, but I could see the attraction behind your eyes. You were still drawn to me, drawn to the insanity. You … liked it.” He pulled his devilish grin at you again. 

“God you’re so full of yourself Valeska!” You spat at him, you would never admit that a small part of what he was saying was true and that you had thought about him quite often in the last few months. 

“Deny it all you want gorgeous. I know the truth, and you’re not going anywhere. At least I’m not afraid to admit I wanted to see you again. I kept dreaming about the way you held me, so sweet, so innocent. I only wish we could have done more.” He was right in your face at this point but you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of pulling away. He smiled when you held your ground. Before you could say anything else, he swooped in and gave you a quick rough kiss but as quick as your lips made contact he pulled away, leaving you in shock. 

“I’ll leave you with that and let you think on how much you ‘haven’t missed me’ ha ha ha! Feel free to use the shower, later beautiful!” 

“Wait, what? Where are you going?” You shot up from the bed to follow him. 

“All will be revealed my impatient little cop. Be a good girl and don’t leave this room. Not that you can any way since you’ll be locked in. HA!” 

With that he left you. He locked the door and you still had no idea where you were or even what building you were in. _For God sake!_ Well, might as well make the most of the situation. Luckily for you the bedroom had its own bathroom so you decided to get cleaned up. It's not like you were going to be disturbed any way. Once you had showered and freshened up you realised that you didn’t have any clean clothes, as much as you didn’t want to you knew that you would have to borrow some of Jerome's. You settled for boxer shorts since they were like a normal pair of shorts on you and a plain t shirt. 

You weren’t sure how long you were left alone but Jerome suddenly returned. He looked … pumped? More energetic than before. What the hell had he been doing? 

“I’m baaaack! Woah! Well, I'll be damned. You look amazing in my clothes doll.” 

“You didn’t give me much choice since I don’t have any clean clothes. Where have you been? You look … more excited than usual if that’s even possible?” 

“Oh, I was just killing my father. Tying up loose ends ya know?” 

“Cicero is dead?” You stared in horror. 

“Yep, stabbed him right in the eye. Then your pal James showed up. He asked about you but don’t worry I told him you were safe.” 

“Pfft safe! I’m not safe with you! I don’t even know where the hell I am.” 

“You’re with me and that’s all that matters.” 

“Oh lucky me!” You say sarcastically. The next thing you knew Jerome had lunged at you and had you pinned to the bed. You didn’t even have time to fight back. 

“Careful doll. After having a good kill and you looking like a damn snack in my clothes I'm more than ready to do something about that smart mouth of yours.” His sinister smirk was looming over you as your arms were pinned to the bed above your head. 

“What? What could you possibly do to me?” You had lost even more patience and didn’t care if you were testing him. 

“Oh so many things.” He whispered into your ear. “Tell me, are you a virgin?” 

You were taken aback by the question. “No, I’m not.” You said abruptly. 

“Have any of these lovers ever made you orgasm?” 

_God this guy really did like to push his luck!_ “No they haven’t, but what does that matter?”

Jerome looked even more predatory at your answer. “One last question. Have you thought about earlier? Are you ready to admit that you’ve missed me?” 

“That was two questions.” You sassed back at him prompting him to crash his mouth onto yours once again. He pulled away from you and laughed. 

“I told you I would do something about that mouth baby.” And he kissed you again before you could answer. This time he moved his mouth trying to make out with you. Out of stubbornness you kept your lips sealed, he moved his mouth to your neck. “Stop denying me.” He whispered as he nipped you. You gasped in pleasure and he quickly brought his mouth back to yours, this time you kissed back. You felt like your body was on fire. As much as you knew this was wrong you couldn’t deny how amazing kissing him made you feel. He moved his hands from your arms allowing you to wrap them around his neck. He smirked at you in between kisses as you moaned into his mouth. Without warning he slowly started moving his right hand into the boxer shorts you were wearing. 

“Woah, what are you doing?” You pulled away from him. 

“Giving you your first orgasm.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Reality set in for you very quickly. “No, this is wrong. You’re a murderer. You shot Commissioner Essen right in front of me.” 

“And yet here we are.” He brought his hand down and made contact with your clit. You gasped. “Tell me doll, did you miss me whilst I was locked away?” 

“No.” You answered pathetically as he slowly did one circle around your clit. 

“No? Hm, then why aren’t you trying to fight me off? I can hear your heart beat from here baby. Just admit it, you wanted me the first second you saw me and the fact that I’m a murderer makes you want me more. I could see it in you straight away. You’re attracted to my darkness. Admit it” He started rubbing circles around your clit properly this time, and faster. 

You didn’t want to admit it but he wasn’t wrong. You weren’t trying to fight him off. You were enjoying what he was doing to you. You weren’t a bad person but you were attracted to his darkness. You couldn’t put your finger on why but you were. You liked it. “I … didn’t miss you.” You sighed out stubbornly whilst trying not to moan. 

“Hm, your body is saying different.” He carried on with pleasuring you and you couldn’t believe how quickly you felt your orgasm building. _Wow, he was good._ You thought to yourself. But as quickly as the orgasm was coming, Jerome pulled away from you. 

You looked at him in surprise but didn’t dare ask him why he stopped. You didn’t want him to know you were enjoying it, you were just too damn stubborn. 

Jerome already knew, however, what you were thinking. “Admit it and I’ll finish the job gorgeous.” He sneered. 

“No.” 

“Admit it.” He said whilst slowly rubbing you again. God you were so close. 

“N - no.” You whimpered pathetically. You were almost there. 

“Fine.” He whipped his hand away just as your orgasm almost came upon you. You lost all dignity after that. 

“Oh Christ fine! I missed you! I couldn’t stop thinking about you the whole time you were locked up! Please let me cum!” 

Jerome smirked at you in triumph and a little surprised by your sudden outburst of desperation. “That’s my good girl.” He smiled at you as his finger attacked your bundle of nerves again. Your orgasm came hard and fast. You grabbed Jerome's head as you came and crashed his lips to yours again. You both moaned into each other's mouths. Jerome rested his forehead against yours as you came down from your high. “You’re mine doll face, you always will be. Whether you like it or not.” 

You couldn’t speak. You still couldn’t quite process what had just happened. These last two days had been a whirlwind and just gone from one extreme to the other. Your mind was frazzled. Your first orgasm from somebody else had been from a killer and you liked it. You couldn’t believe yourself. 

“I’ve brought you a dress beautiful, put it on. We’re going out tonight.” 

“What? Where?” 

“To the fund raiser for the children’s hospital. I’m gonna do a little magic.” He winked at you. 

You couldn’t recall much of the next hour. You had slipped into the little black dress that Jerome had brought you and then he led you out of the bedroom with a bag over your head so that you couldn’t see. You knew it was obviously because he was part of some sinister plan and so you would have no idea who was actually behind it. That way you couldn’t tell James when you eventually escaped. If you escaped. 

When Jerome removed the bag you were back stage at the fund raiser. He had disguised himself by wearing a beard and a mask. Barbara was also there, dressed up as his magician's assistant. 

“Don’t move from back here doll. If you do then I’ll be forced to hurt somebody.” He cupped you under your chin and brought your face up to meet his. He gave you a quick, rough kiss on the lips. “Enjoy the show.” He smiled before he disappeared. You wanted to run so badly but you knew it was best to listen to him for the time being. Suddenly you heard a familiar voice on stage. It was Lee. 

“Good evening.” She addressed the audience. “I’m Dr Lee Thompkins. For the past five years I've had the honour of being part of a children’s hospital. Thank you for your support and thank you so much for coming out tonight. Over the years we’ve had magicians come and entertain our children and so tonight we have one of the magicians here for you. Without further ado, please allow me to present to you the great Rodolfo.” As the crowd clapped you peaked out from behind the curtain at the back of the stage to see Barbara and Jerome walk onto the stage. _This was not going to end well!_

“Greetings ladies and germs!” Jerome greeted the audience. “I am indeed the great Rodolfo, please ogle my lovely assistant.” Everyone clapped again as he gestured at Barbara. After a little while of doing some warm up tricks for the audience, Jerome wanted a volunteer to come up on stage. Of course it was for the old sawing of the box in half trick! The volunteer ended up being billionaire Bruce Wayne. Once he was in the box you couldn’t help but cringe, it wouldn’t surprise you if Jerome sawed him in half for real. 

“Is there a doctor in the house?” You rolled your eyes at his joke and watched in anticipation. Thankfully you were proven wrong and he didn’t murder the billionaire in front of everyone. You sighed with relief. You couldn’t help but give Jerome a little credit as the show was actually quite entertaining. However, all of that was about to change very soon … 

The next person to be called to the stage was the deputy mayor, once he was on stage Barbara did a dramatic bow and her mask fell off. You quickly glanced to the back of the room at Lee who noticed Barbara straight away. She pulled out her phone and you guessed she’d called James but she was suddenly grabbed from behind. You were helpless to stop it, you had to stay where you were or risk causing a mass panic. You looked back to Jerome who had picked up a throwing knife and addressed the audience once again. 

“By the way, nobody here … is getting out alive.” Oh shit! What the hell were they planning? The audience laughed at what they thought was a joke but then a scream got caught in your throat as Jerome threw the knife at the deputy mayor stabbing him through his chest. Before anyone had time to run, men started randomly shooting guns in the room. The whole place just turned into absolute carnage within seconds. You ran out from behind the stage, _no point staying there now._ You grabbed Jerome and tried to plead with him. 

“Please stop! What the hell is all this?” 

“You’ll see baby girl, just keep quiet and relax for me.” He smiled at you. You wanted to say more but Lee was suddenly brought up on stage and tied to the wheel that the knives were supposed to be thrown at. 

“Jerome,” you started but he cut you off by holding a finger up to your face. He had Lee’s phone in his hand. 

“Sorry Jimbo it’s just little old me.” He laughed into the phone. James? He’d called James. “Are you outside, you are aren’t you? Oh goodie! Breath James I haven’t touched a hair on your girlfriend's pretty head. See for yourself. This is live television after all.” Jerome and Barbara then stood on either side of Lee in front of a camera. After rambling on some more Jerome told James that he had ten minutes before he started killing people. You had to think of something and quick! You were about to approach Jerome again until a voice spoke from the audience. 

“Enough!” It was Theo Galavan. Theo was a well-known business man in Gotham. _What the hell was he doing speaking out like that?_ “You need to pack up your pathetic little side show and leave.” 

“Is that right?” Jerome sneered. 

“It may be presumptuous to speak for all the citizens of Gotham but we are sick of you! You’re a small, vicious man with a pathetic need for attention.” Jerome bowed at Theo and by this point he was on the stage. The cameras were following his every move. “Enough man, for God’s sake enough.” 

“I’m curious what your leverage is here, Mr?” 

“Theo Galavan.” He turned to look at the camera as he said his name. A part of you couldn’t help but think this had all been rehearsed. It looked too staged, too polished. All of it. 

“Well Mr Theo Galavan, if you don’t sit down I’m going to shoot you. In the face.” Jerome giggled. 

“I know there is some human decency left inside of you.” _Yeah you’re definitely wrong there!_ “If you need to take a hostage take me but let these people go home to their families, to their children.” Then Barbara hit him behind the head and he was out cold. 

After a few more agonising minutes of Jerome and Barbara taunting the audience, Jerome called Bruce Wayne back out to him. Bruce finally approached and as Jerome grabbed him, James ran out with his gun held in front of him. Jerome stood with a knife held to Bruce’s throat. 

“Drop the knife!” James shouted. 

“Ha ha, hm seems we got ourselves a pickle. What do ya say Brucey boy? Wanna boost our ratings?” He laughed whilst digging the knife into Bruce’s throat. 

“Jerome.” You said from the side. “Please let him go. Come back with me now, I’ll stay with you just please come with me and you can stop all this madness.” You couldn’t think of anything else to say, you just wanted it all to end. 

As Jerome turned to look at you. Theo regained consciousness. “I said enough!” Jerome turned around with a frown on his face and Theo plunged a small knife into the side of his neck. You screamed and held your hand up to your mouth. 

“I know, I know this is not what we rehearsed. I’m so sorry Jerome, you have real talent but now you see the plot thickens. Enter the hero.” You had no idea what Theo was babbling on about, you didn’t really care. You were in shock. 

“You … said … I … was … gonna … be ….” You heard Jerome croak out as blood covered his face. Then he laid lifeless with another face splitting grin on his mouth. James ran up onto the stage to chase after Barbara as you ran to Jerome. In spite of everything he had done you still couldn’t deny how you felt about him. You still couldn’t believe he was actually dead. It was all too quick, too sudden. You held his face in your hands as you cried. James untied Lee and then came over to you. He didn’t question why you were so upset. He figured it was just because you were in shock. 

“Are you okay?” He asked you. “I feared the worst when he took you.” 

“I’m fine.” You said in a quiet voice. You went over to Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred Pennyworth along with Lee and James. The five of you were stood together as they carted Jerome away. Theo approached you all. 

“Thank you for saving master Wayne’s life.” Alfred said to him. Theo gave him a bull shit response about doing what any citizen would do. You weren’t buying it. You knew something was off and you would be sure to tell James as soon as you could. You also had to tell him what you had heard him say to Jerome. Alfred and Bruce left first and you wandered outside leaving James and Lee to have a moment alone. 

You stood there in the cold trying to process everything that had happened over the last few days. Everything had gone so fast. It was like a movie being played out in your mind. Or a crazy dream. As you were thinking about Jerome’s lifeless body one more time a gust of wind circled around your legs making you shudder. You swear you heard a voice that sounded very much like Cicero. 

_“You, will be a curse upon Gotham. Children will wake from sleep screaming at the thought of you! Your legacy will be death and madness!”_

The last thing you heard that night was manic laughter that seemed to travel throughout the city. And the last thing you felt before heading home was the familiar shiver running down your spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. What is it about Jerome? Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm glad you're gone_   
>  _I can finally breathe_   
>  _I'm glad you're gone_   
>  _I can try and be me_   
>  _I can feel it in my chest_   
>  _This isn't over yet_   
>  _I check the locks, shut the windows down_   
>  _This monsters back in town_   
>  _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_   
>  _This monster's back in town_   
>  _Danger knockin' at my door_   
>  _Don't come round here no more_   
>  _I check the locks, shut the windows down_   
>  _This monster's back in town_   
>  _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_   
>  _This monster's back in town_
> 
> Walking On Cars - Monster

Another year went by since the events of that night when Jerome was murdered right in front of you. To say it was an eventful year would be an understatement. Turns out Theo Galavan was a super villain after all. James Gordon, who you now referred to as Jim like most other people, had killed him and even ended up serving some jail time himself in Blackgate Penitentiary. Theo was, however, resurrected and then killed again by Oswald Cobblepot also known as Penguin and Butch Gilzean using a rocket launcher. You were there the night it happened and you had to admit it was one of the best and craziest things you had ever seen. 

Theo was brought back to life by a crazy professor called Hugo Strange. It was discovered that he ran a secret lab underneath Arkham Asylum called Indian Hill where he was conducting experiments on various different inmates. Theo was his first successful resurrection. He also successfully resurrected Fish Mooney who was a well-known gangster in Gotham. She, however, died again too. Loads more inmates had been experimented on and turned into mutations. They managed to escape and Jim was a bounty hunter for a little while, trying to find and capture all these walking experiments. 

You got a new police captain too called Nathaniel Barnes who ended up having to be locked away in Arkham Asylum because he contracted a virus that got loose in Gotham. The virus was created by a new villain called Jervis Tetch also known as Madhatter. Jim and Lee broke up too, much to everyone's shock. Jim ended up shooting her new husband on their wedding day as he contracted the virus as well. The virus basically turned everyone that was exposed to it really violent and it made them much stronger too. Even though Lee was devastated it was the right thing to do, obviously she thought differently and still hated Jim for it. People exposed to the virus were walking time bombs. Thankfully Jervis had been locked away in Arkham. 

You were now twenty-one and amongst all the craziness that had been happening in Gotham you were now a full police officer at the GCPD. You had continued your training with Harvey whilst Jim wasn’t allowed to be near the GCPD for a while. Thankfully Jim had become a full detective again and Harvey was now acting as captain. 

In regards to Jerome, even though the redhead was dead it was still impossible to completely forget about him. Not just because of what happened between the two of you in the short time that you knew each other but because the city of Gotham simply wouldn’t allow you to. Since Jerome’s death he had gained quite the following. There was a group of people that kept popping up every so often that were basically like a cult that followed Jerome. You had been investigating them in your spare time, it was the only way you could stay connected to Jerome in some way. You knew it was sad and crazy to even bother trying to keep a connection but you were also curious as to what this cult could actually do considering they were following a dead man. Little did you know that all your private investigating was about to pay off. 

Your fellow GCPD employee Lucius Fox had called Jim, Harvey and you into the back room to look at a dead body that had been brought in. 

“Melanie Blake.” Lucius started. “Found wandering the train tracks last night in a state of undress, she collapsed soon after and died in the ambulance. At some point prior to her appearance on the tracks somebody applied a strong electrical current to her.” He explained whilst showing the three of you the marks on the side of her head. “Considering the extent of the burns, I'm guessing literally thousands of volts were passed through this poor girl.” 

“Torture?” Harvey asked. 

“Perhaps.” 

“She say anything before she died?” 

“No.” 

Jim then brought your attention to a mark on her neck. “She was stabbed.” Lucius then handed Jim a file. “Aswell?” 

“Melanie was stabbed.” Lucius continued. “Three days ago by her boyfriend. She was pronounced dead in the ambulance.” 

“Wait, what?” Harvey asked in confusion. 

“Two days ago, this girl was taken to the morgue … Dead.” 

“And yet last night she’s walking down the train tracks after getting zapped with ten thousand volts on her noggin? Doesn’t anyone die in Gotham anymore?” You smiled at Harvey with amusement when he asked that. 

“Is it possible she wasn’t actually dead and just walked out of the morgue?” Jim asked Lucius. 

“These days I no longer say impossible, unlikely.” Said Lucius. 

You, Jim and Harvey all looked at each other before Jim held his arms up and simply said, “The morgue.” 

“It’s not a morgue, it’s a motel.” Harvey joked bluntly. The three of you then headed out to go investigate whatever the hell was happening at the morgue. 

“GCPD.” Jim said as the three of you entered the morgue. A guy turned to look at you all. “You’re the night manager here Mr er Pollard?” Jim asked him whilst looking at his name tag. 

“Dwight please.” The guy answered as they shook hands. “That’s correct. Something wrong?” 

“Only if you call dead people walking out of here wrong?” Harvey asked sarcastically. 

“What?” Dwight looked confused. 

“Melanie Blake.” Jim prompted him. “She would have been here two days ago.” 

“Yeah.” Dwight checked his lists. “Stabbing victim. Drawer twelve.” He walked over to the drawers where they kept the bodies and pulled out an empty one. “That’s not right.” He said when he saw that it was empty. 

“Yeah no kidding!” You said. 

“That’s because she’s on the M.E slab dead … Again.” Said Harvey. 

“What?” You couldn’t tell if Dwight was genuinely concerned or not as he seemed to only wear one expression. 

“Do you have any security cameras here?” Jim asked him. “Guards?” 

“We don’t need em, nothing ever happens down here.” 

You were interrupted by the janitor making a loud bang with his bucket that caused you and Jim to both jump. 

“Woah, calm down you two. Jumpy jumps.” Harvey said as you turned around to look behind you. Something had caught your eye. On the front of Dwight’s bag was a familiar looking pair of eyes with loads of ‘hahahahas’ making up the smiley face. That was the symbol that Jerome’s followers used. You brought Jim and Harvey’s attention towards it. Dwight had already walked away before you could ask him anything else. 

“Let’s stick around.” Jim said to the two of you as you walked out of the morgue. “See where this Dwight takes us.” 

You were all sat in the car outside of the morgue and Harvey had just got off of the phone. “This just keeps getting better and better, guess where Dwight worked before the morgue?” He asked you and Jim. 

“Indian Hill.” You both said at once. 

“How’d you know?” Harvey looked at you both flabbergasted. 

“Where else in Gotham do the dead get brought back to life?” Said Jim. 

“Plus he didn’t look shocked when Melanie wasn’t in the drawer. I think I would have been screaming if I was him.” You said just as the side door to the morgue opened and Dwight walked out. He was talking on the phone. 

“Should we grab him now?” Harvey asked. 

“No I wanna see where he’s going.” Jim said. 

“Yeah me too.” You replied. It was clear he was a Jerome follower so you were curious to see where he was heading off to. 

The three of you followed Dwight to an abandoned theatre. Once inside you saw a random group of people. You recognised them instantly. It was Jerome’s followers. 

“Okay … Weird.” Harvey said. The three of you stayed behind the group, you could see them all looking at a stage. 

“But not illegal.” Jim pointed out. Dwight then suddenly walked onto the stage and held up a microphone. The crowd instantly started clapping when they saw him. 

“Okay … Weirder.” Harvey said again. 

“Let’s see what he has to say.” You said to them both. You didn’t let on that you already knew who this group was. You had tried your best to keep it a secret that you had been keeping an eye on Jerome’s little cult. They would only ask you questions that you didn’t really have answers to. Jim already knew about Jerome having followers has he had stumbled across a club a little while back where they all hung out together but he didn’t know how much more activity there actually was. Not like you. 

“The people of this city are slaves.” Dwight began speaking. “So they get up every day and go to work so they can pay their taxes and mortgages. See they believe what the papers tell them, they fear what the politicians feed them. See they are mentally shackled and yet they do nothing about it!” The crowd cheered loudly at his words. “But there was someone who understood. Someone who spoke out, who stood up to the jailers, puppets, a man with no fear.” You didn’t like where this was going as a projector suddenly started playing a video on the back of the stage. It was a video you had seen before, when you had been kidnapped. 

Jerome’s bloodied face filled the wall and that familiar shiver crawled its way up your spine as your insides dropped. It was the video he had recorded after breaking into the GCPD and killing half of your precinct. The three of you stared on in bewilderment, you saw Jim glance at you in concern out of the corner of your eye but you didn’t react. You just kept staring forward. Jerome shot that unfortunate person in the background again and Dwight, along with the rest of the crowd laughed manically. You, Jim and Harvey looked at each other in disbelief. The crowd started to then speak along to the video as you all looked at each other again. You all knew you would have to intervene soon. You were aware of this little group of Jerome groupies but you had no idea just how looney they all were. You didn’t think they would actually be a threat but what you saw in front of you fast changed your mind. 

Once the video ended Jim stepped forward and held up his badge. “Alright, show’s over! Time to go home.” 

“GCPD!” Harvey shouted and fired a bullet into the air. The crowd scattered like scared sheep however some of them ran at the three of you. You fought them off with Jim and Harvey throwing punches and kicks where you could. Thankfully they hadn’t expected you all to be good fighters and you quickly got the upper hand. 

“Let’s go!” Jim shouted to you both and you all ran outside. “Do you see Dwight?” He asked when you were all out. 

“He’s probably the last one to jump on the clown car.” Harvey replied. 

“I’ll find him and bring him back!” You shouted as you ran on ahead. You searched for the rest of the day but unfortunately you never found him. 

The next morning, however, you, Jim and Harvey had to go investigate a break in at a warehouse. Turns out the warehouse held some of the corpses that were retrieved from Indian Hill, including Jerome’s. You and Jim stood in front of an empty container that had the same ‘hahahaha’ smiley face and eyes on it that you had grown so used to seeing. It was obvious that Jerome’s followers had taken him. You were both deep in thought, not saying anything to each other until you were approached by Harvey. 

“So.” He said when he got to you both. 

“So?” Jim answered back. 

“Seems after shutting down Indian Hill the government just packed everything up and shipped it here.” 

“To a Wayne Enterprises facility? They sent it back to the same people who are running Indian Hill and funding Strange to begin with?” 

“Yep.” 

“Do we know how Jerome ended up in Indian Hill?” 

“No but it makes sense. Strange was collecting psycho paths right? Fish, Galavan, Jerome fit the bill.” 

“The woman that walked out of the morgue, that was Dwight’s trial run. He's gonna bring back Jerome.” 

“Oh that’s great, that’s all this city needs. Jerome Valeska sucking air with fifty fanatics at his back.” 

Jim called Lucius over to you all. “Lucius! If you wanted to bring back someone from one of these what would be your next step?” 

“Thaw him out, these pods run at two hundred and thirty-seven degrees below zero. You'd have to get the body to core temperature before even attempting reanimation.” 

“How long?” Jim asked him. 

“Three hours if we’re lucky.” 

“Are you okay?” Jim suddenly turned to look at you. “You haven't said a word since we got here.” 

“I’m just taking everything in that you guys are saying.” You smiled back at Jim. The truth was you had no idea how you felt. The most part of you couldn’t believe that this group of crazies were actually attempting to resurrect someone but then that small part of you, the part that you tried to hide away was a little glad that he might be able to come back. _God what is wrong with me?!_ You scolded yourself. Jim knew that you weren’t telling him everything and that your mind was running wild with thoughts but before he could push you any more you heard a noise behind one of the crates. 

“Do you hear that?” You asked them. The four of you approached the crates and Jim moved one of them back. One of Jerome’s followers were behind it, bleeding out. 

“GCPD, you’re under arrest.” Jim said as he raised his gun. The guy then passed out. 

“He needs a hospital.” Lucius said. 

“No.” Replied Jim, and you took the guy back to the precinct. 

Lee was obviously not happy with Jim for bringing the guy back to the GCPD and insisted that he needed a hospital. You stayed inside the back room with the guy whilst the two of them had a brief argument outside. Once Jim returned to the room the guy looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“James Gordon? _The_ James Gordon. Wow, it’s actually you. So cool I’m meeting you.” 

“You should thank your friends. They’re the ones that left you behind.” Jim replied. 

“Eh, I would have done the same.” 

“Tell us where he took Jerome.” 

“Why? You can’t stop it.” 

“Stop what?” You piped up from behind Jim. 

“The night of _the awakening._ ” He answered with a smug voice. 

“You mean waking up Jerome?” Jim asked. 

“Jerome is just the first step. You think we’re a small band? But we are everywhere.” The guy started laughing uncontrollably just the way Jerome used to. You believed what he said though as you were already aware of Jerome’s followers. You just never thought it would come to this. You didn’t think they would actually cause any harm. 

“These symbols are all over the city.” Jim said later to you and Harvey. He was talking about the smiley face. 

“Maybe they were here the whole time and we just didn’t notice.” Harvey said. You suddenly felt it was time to come clean to them both. 

“Yeah, you just never noticed.” They both looked at you. “Since Jerome died, I’ve been keeping tabs on his followers on the quiet. I knew that there were groups everywhere, I just didn’t say anything because I didn’t think anything would actually come of it. I never imagined they would actually try to bring Jerome back. I assumed they were just a group of crazies looking for an excuse to run riot.” 

“So what that son of a bitch said was true?” Jim asked. 

“What that Jerome has thousands of disciples waiting for him to wake up? Come on, this is fifty wackadoos tops!” 

“It’s not Harvey.” You said. “They are everywhere.” 

Jim looked at you in concern. “I’m not mad that you didn’t tell us since we have had plenty of other things to worry about this year and there was no way you could have foreseen this, but I am curious as to why you kept searching for them? What happened when Jerome kidnapped you? You never actually told me that story.” 

You blushed at his questions and your heart started beating a little faster but you were saved by Lucius coming up behind you all. 

“I think I got something.” He said. “You asked what Dwight would need to revive Jerome. That girl Melanie Blake, his test subject, she received thousands of volts of electricity. That amount …" 

“Would cause a power surge in the electric grid.” Jim finished for him. 

“I was about to say that would cause a power surge in the electric grid.” Harvey mumbled. You smiled in amusement. 

“Here. Ninth and Henry.” Lucius pointed to a spot on the map he had brought with him. “The power company recorded several surges around the time Melanie Blake would have been brought back, and multiple surges as recent as fifteen minutes ago, same location.” 

“I’ll get the strike force.” Harvey said as he walked away. 

“I’ll get the car.” Jim said following him. You ran after them both. 

When you arrived at the location that Lucius had given you, you were already too late. Dwight was long gone and it looked like his attempt to wake Jerome was unsuccessful. You gasped when you saw Jerome. His face had been cut off. The three of you took Jerome back to the precinct and as you were discussing what had happened you realised that you had a mole on the force. How else would Dwight have known to leave when he did? Jim questioned the whole squad and sure enough an officer got up and started running. He was quickly stopped and taken to an interrogation room. 

Whilst Jim and Harvey were interrogating the dirty cop you sat in the med room with Lee. You couldn’t believe Jerome was in front of you again. Okay he was dead but he was still there. You were lost in thought again staring at him until you heard a commotion coming from the interrogation room. It sounded like Harvey was beating the shit out of the cop. 

“For goodness sake.” Lee huffed and picked up a needle. She marched out of the room and into the interrogation room. She was only a few seconds and when she came back out her and Jim were arguing again. Lee must have given the cop truth serum. Harvey busted out of the room a few moments later breaking up the argument. 

“Jim! Hey, it worked. Dwight’s heading to channel nine to make some sort of announcement on the 6 o’clock news.” 

“Call the station and have them evacuate ...” 

“I’m already on it let’s go! Come on kid, let’s go!” Harvey called to you. He often called you kid since you were the youngest on the force. You ran after them leaving Lee with Jerome’s body. 

Once you were outside the station Jim called Dwight to say that the building was surrounded and to release the hostages. It sounded like Dwight was taunting Jim and just repeating what Jerome had said that time last year when you were all at the fundraiser. You rolled your eyes, Dwight really was more pathetic than you thought. Harvey addressed all of you when Jim hung up and said that the best way in was through the ventilation system since the back door was a no go. 

You all managed to sneak in whilst Dwight was busy giving his announcement on the news. Jim busted though the door first to the news room and you all starting shooting. In all the chaos, Jim managed to tackle Dwight to the floor and arrest him. The strike force rounded up the rest of the followers whilst you and Harvey followed Jim outside. Once outside the three of you were stood around talking when Jim got a call from Lee. 

“Lee?” Jim said as he walked away from you and Harvey a little. After a few seconds he turned to look at you both. “Where’s Dwight?” He asked in alarm. 

“I saw a uni walking him that way, why? …" Harvey answered as the three of you ran to the back of a police car. The officer that Harvey had mentioned had been stabbed and Dwight was gone. You didn’t need to know what Lee had said to Jim on the phone. You knew from the shiver down your spine, the shiver you had grown so accustomed to. Jerome was alive. 

Once back at the station the three of you were in the main office going over everything that had happened when an urgent news report came on the tv screen saying that the thief of a stolen channel nine van was making a video that they would air. You all scrambled around the screen in apprehension. The screen crackled and then Jerome’s voice could be heard. 

“Testing. Testing. Am I live? Am I on air? Can you hear me? Ah screw it, let's do it. Hi. Some of you may know, I died. But take it from me, death is … dull … But coming back … that is something. Leave it to dying to give you a whole new perspective on life. And I would like to share that with you.” Jerome walked over to Dwight who was tied up in the background wearing an officer’s hat. “Uh, officer, you look terrible. Hey, you got … oh.” Jerome picked up a lighter and lit it for the audience to see. “Tonight Gotham, in the darkness there are no rules. So, tonight, Gotham … do what you want. Kill who you want. And when morning comes … you too shall be … reborn. Ha ha ha ha!” Jerome then lit a fuse with the lighter. You had been paying so much attention to Jerome and the fact that his face had literally been stapled back on and that his mouth looked like a permanent grin that you only just noticed Dwight was actually surrounded by dynamite. 

Jim realised that Jerome was at the power plant across the river, none of you would have made it in time so you and Jim ran up to the roof of the precinct whilst Harvey called a chopper. As you and Jim ran onto the roof a massive explosion was seen in the distance. Dwight had gone kaboom along with the power plant. All the lights surrounding you started to go out. You and Jim looked at each other speechless. Jerome had literally plunged Gotham into darkness. 

“Oh my God.” Jim gasped. 

When you both went back to Harvey, Jerome’s followers had started causing mayhem in the precinct. They were trashing the place and trying to fight the other officers. You all intervened and fought off the manic cult members. 

“Tonight! Gotham is awakened!” One of them shouted. 

It wasn’t just the cult members either that were causing a mass panic. You kept getting reports in that ordinary citizens were causing riots and destruction throughout Gotham. Nothing had been heard yet, however, about Jerome. You, Harvey and Jim where all in the office arguing on heap with each other about how you were going to find him. Harvey was getting frustrated with the number of calls coming in and Jim decided to talk to Lee since she was the last person Jerome spoke to before kidnapping Dwight. Lee revealed that the last thing Jerome remembered before dying was wanting to kill Bruce Wayne. Jim headed out saying that he was on his way. When you followed him he tried to stop you yet again. Just like the time you followed him to see Jerome when he attacked a bus full of cheerleaders. 

“I’m not staying here Jim.” You protested. “I can’t stay here knowing that he is loose, I'll be more use to you out there. Plus, I am a full cop now so you can’t use that excuse on me again.” You grinned at him. Jim agreed and you went with him to Wayne Manor. 

“Who would have thought that the timid redheaded boy we met two years ago would cause this much trouble?” Jim said, almost amused. 

“You’re telling me.” You laughed in response. It was better to laugh since you felt like screaming. 

When you arrived at Wayne Manor it was only Alfred and three of Jerome’s followers that were there. You and Jim took them out with some help from Alfred too and then you all ran back to the precinct in the hopes of finding Bruce and Jerome. Alfred said that Bruce had convinced Jerome to kill him in front of an audience, obviously to buy you all some more time. Harvey came with a list of all the places that the cult had taken over. One of which was the boardwalk circus. You knew straight away that that’s where he’d taken Bruce. 

“How can you be so sure?” Alfred asked you. 

“I just follow this shiver down my spine.” You smiled at him. Before they could question you any more you ran out to head to the circus. All three of them eagerly followed you. 

“Alright, we go in. Find Bruce, get him to safety and we go after Jerome.” Jim said to the three of you as you pulled up outside of the circus. “Ready?” 

“Not really.” Harvey answered as you all got out of the car. 

The four of you arrived just in time as Jerome was about to blow Bruce apart with a canon. You all stepped out from the shadows and Jim fired his gun into the air getting everyone's attention. 

“Detective Gordon!” Jerome said from on top of the canon. “You’re just in time for the big finish. Oo, who’s that with you? Hi gorgeous.” Jerome smirked when he noticed you next to Jim. Right at that moment the task force came in and broke up the crowd. The four of you ended up in a fist fight with some of the cult members. You remember hearing the canon go off but Bruce wasn’t there when you looked at the pole he had been tied to. 

You weren’t sure how much time had gone by when the crowd seemed to die down and it looked like there were less and less people at the circus. Bruce Wayne suddenly appeared out of the Maze of Mirrors and ran to Alfred. As the two of them were embracing, Jerome stumbled out of the entrance trying to keep his face from falling off. It looked like him and Bruce had clearly gotten into a fight in there. Before Jerome could stab Bruce with a shard of glass, Jim ran up to him and quite literally punched his face off. You squirmed as it landed in a puddle and Jerome fell onto the ground in defeat. 

“I’ll cuff him whilst someone comes to take him back to Arkham.” You said to Jim. He nodded at you. There was no point taking him back to the precinct. It was obvious he’d be heading back to the Asylum. 

“My little cop.” Jerome grinned at you whilst you got him up and cuffed him. 

“Yep, officially a cop now too.” You replied whilst humouring him. 

“Oo, so hot. I’d kiss you but I’m all bloody.” 

“You kiss me and I’ll punch you again.” 

“Ha ha ha! Still so sassy!” He giggled at you as some task force members came to take him away. “Come and see me this time doll. In Arkham I mean. I don’t want to just have to think about you this time around.” 

You didn’t have chance to answer him as he was then escorted away. Clearly being dead hadn’t stopped his weird obsession with you. You smiled to yourself at the thought. 

You knew by now that there was an obvious pull to Jerome no matter how many times you tried to deny it. So you took him up on his suggestion, you went to visit him at Arkham. It wasn’t straight away, it was a few months later and a lot more had happened in Gotham since then. Jim was now captain of the GCPD and you were now twenty-two and had been sitting on the idea of seeing Jerome for a while. It was easy to arrange a meeting there. Being a cop, you just made out that you had to question him about a case that you were working on. It was Jerome Valeska after all. Any one would believe that you were questioning him. You obviously didn’t tell Jim or Harvey where you were going. They had no idea that you were planning this meeting. They would only try and stop you any way. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. 

When you arrived at Arkham you stated your name and told the guard who you were here to see. The guard however took you straight to the cells instead of the meeting rooms. 

“Where are we going? The meeting rooms are back there.” You ask in confusion. 

“Mr Valeska wanted a more ‘private’ meeting.” 

Before you could question it any further you arrived at a large cell door that was covered in caution and ‘do not open’ signs. No prizes for guessing who was behind there. Once you entered the room the guard quickly shut the door behind you. 

“Woah, wait …" There was no point saying any more. He was long gone and you were basically trapped in the cell room. 

“I knew you’d come to see me. Just couldn’t keep away could ya?” You could hear the smugness in his voice already. 

“Still so full of yourself Valeska.” You sighed. “How did you manage to convince the guard to let you see me in here?” 

“What can I say beautiful? I have my ways. I have a lot of the guards here in my back pocket. Ha ha!” 

“Of course you do.” You replied as Jerome walked out of the shadows towards you. He still had a permanent grin on his face like before only this time his face was attached back on properly now. You still couldn’t help but think how attractive he was. The ordeal of having his face being cut off hadn’t changed that at all. Not that you thought looks were everything because they obviously weren’t but you couldn’t deny that it hadn’t ruined him in any way. 

“God I missed you.” Jerome said as he walked towards you with open arms. 

“Really?” 

“Of course. Why do you never believe me when I say I’ve missed you or thought about you doll?” 

“Because you’re a psycho that doesn’t care for anybody other than yourself.” You answer bluntly. 

“Ouch, that hurts.” Jerome pretended to grasp his chest in pain. “Well believe what you want but I always mean what I say.” 

“You only mean things if they gain you something and I still don’t know what you want from me.” 

“I already told you nearly two years ago that you were mine gorgeous, being dead didn’t change that. I simply wanted you to come and see me because I wanted to see my girl.” 

“I’m not your girl Jerome.” You grit your teeth in frustration as you answer him. 

“Really? But you want to be.” He smirked at you. 

“What makes you so sure?” You raise your eyebrows at him. 

“You’re here aren’t you? If you hated me so much like you claim to then you wouldn’t be here. You, came to me at the boardwalk circus remember? You didn’t have to come with Jim but you did. You sought me out. And now you take me up on my invitation to see me in here. It's just like before I died. You couldn’t resist seeing me because there’s that pull between us that neither of us understand but yet we clearly can’t ignore. I don’t do love gorgeous, everyone knows that. But I want you. Just like you want me.” 

You were stumped. You wanted to give him a smart-arse comment back but you couldn’t. There was something about the way Jerome worded things, you had noticed. He always knew exactly what to say and he always seemed to be right, even if you didn’t want him to be. That’s probably why he had such a huge following after he died. Even if it was shite what he was saying he had a way of being seductive. 

You decided to make the most of your current situation since you were literally locked in a cell. You weren’t the type of woman to have meaningless sex with someone that you weren’t in a relationship with but Jerome had already started something when he made you orgasm all that time ago. And maybe it wasn’t all that meaningless. You wanted to stop these pointless and ridiculous thoughts about him, so you figured the only way to do that was to get it out of your system once and for all. 

“What? Nothing smart to say to me? I have missed that sassy mouth.” 

“Shut the fuck up!” You snarled as you ran towards him. 

Jerome's eyes widened in surprise but he caught you all the same as you leaped into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist in the process. Not giving him the chance to say anything else you crashed your mouth onto his and started roughly making out with him. 

“Hm, that’s the fiery woman I know. Give in to me.” Jerome mumbled through the kisses. You kept going and thrusted your tongue into his mouth as he turned around to throw you onto his bed. You broke away from him to pull his pants down. 

“Woah, my turn to ask what you’re doing now baby?” Jerome asked you with wide eyes. 

“Just shut up and fuck me Jerome.” You gasped back at him. 

Jerome laughed at you in triumph. “Ha! That’s my girl.” 

He wasted no more time and kicked his pants off and then quickly moved to undo yours. Once you were both naked from the waist down you expected him to just climb on you and pound you into the bed but he didn’t. He hoisted you up so that you could wrap your legs around him again and he stood up with you. 

“What are you doing? You asked with a frown. 

“Duh, I’m going to fuck you against my cell wall.” 

_Oh … Well then._

Jerome crushed his mouth to yours again and you moaned out as he slammed your back into the wall. It was all tongues and teeth in the first few moments. You both fought for dominance but Jerome won. His tongue eagerly explored your mouth whilst he pushed you further into the wall. You could feel his erect cock underneath you but still not where you wanted it to be. He moved from your mouth to your neck and started licking and sucking, trying to find your sweet spot. 

“God, you smell so fucking good!” He mumbled into your neck whilst still grinding himself on you. 

“Jerome … please!” 

“Mm, still my impatient little cop.” He smiled at you as he pulled away slightly to line himself up with your core. He thrusted into you so quickly that you practically screamed. You quickly covered your mouth so that you wouldn’t attract attention. 

“Ha! Don’t worry about that doll. You'll be making loads of noise soon.” 

“But … the guards? And the other inmates?” 

“Will probably enjoy this just as much as us ha ha ha!” 

You hadn’t expected Jerome to be gentle with you in the slightest but rough was an understatement. He was relentless. He started pounding into you so quickly and he didn’t let up the entire time. He moved his hands underneath you to hold on to your arse as he rammed you into the wall over and over. You swear your back was going to have scratches all over it from the rough stone wall but in that moment you didn’t care. You moaned so loud that you were sure the entire hall way of cells heard you. 

“My dirty little cop. You like that? Being fucked in a cell by an inmate?” He grunted at you in between thrusts. You moaned in response. 

“Tell me!” He hissed at you. 

“Yes Jerome! I love it so much!” 

“I knew you were filthy. I could tell the second I met you. My dirty girl.” 

You should have been repulsed by what was happening and what he was saying but you really weren’t. It was just spurring you on more. 

“I’ve wanted this since I first saw you. That day in the interrogation room, I could have just bent you over that table right then and there.” Jerome growled into your neck at your moans. He found your sweet spot and you were a squealing mess once he started biting you there. It was just adding to the intensity of being fucked by him. 

“Jerome, please make me cum.” You gasped at him. You didn’t want to sound needy but you couldn’t help it. 

“Not this time doll. This one’s just for me.” 

You huffed in frustration but still moaned uncontrollably. A few seconds later Jerome climaxed and filled you as he called your name. He let you down from the wall and you tried to stand on shaky legs. Jerome quickly grabbed you by the hair, weaving his fingers through it as he brought your mouth to his in a sloppy kiss. 

“Don’t worry baby. This was never just a one-time thing, I plan on making you cum so many times next time.” 

You shivered at his words. As much as you wanted that to happen you didn’t let on that you had planned for this to be a one-time thing to get the thoughts of him out of your system. You let him have his fun for now. 

“Valeska! Times up!” A guard shouted from outside. 

“Damn! I'd hoped we’d have more time beautiful.” Jerome said as you both quickly got dressed. “I’ll be seeing you soon though, sooner than you think.” 

You looked at him confused as the guard opened the door again, you wanted to question him but you also quickly wanted to leave. You knew already that the guard knew what you were doing so you didn’t want to drag this out any longer. 

“Bye Jerome.” You said in a quiet voice. You weren’t sure whether to be embarrassed or relieved about what had just happened. You were rendered speechless. He winked at you knowingly as you walked out of the cell and quickly scurried out of the building. 

You didn’t have to wait long to find out what Jerome meant about seeing you soon. A few days after your hook up in Arkam eighty-seven inmates escaped. You knew straight away that it was Jerome’s doing. You, Jim and Harvey went to go and check it out. Some of the inmates had been rounded up but a lot were still at large. Jerome had had help from Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow. Jim and Harvey went off to find Tetch whilst you patrolled the streets with some of the other cops trying to round up the escaped inmates. The situation was worse than you thought, Tetch had hypnotised loads of civilians and they were all stood on top of various buildings like they were waiting to jump. You couldn’t find Jerome either which was worrying you. Thankfully Jim manged to stop Tetch and save everyone. As you were heading back to the precinct after one hell of a night you swear you saw Jerome run out of a diner, you gave chase but he was too quick and was gone once you rounded the corner. 

Over the next couple of days you found out that Jerome was looking for someone called Xander Wilde who worked at Meyer and Hayes as a structural engineer. You had no idea why he would be looking for this guy and neither did Jim or Harvey but whatever the reason, it couldn’t be good. You all decided to go to the Meyer and Hayes building to see if you could find Xander first. You were of course, too late. Once the three of you got into the building and out of the elevator the staff were running around in a panic. You pulled out your guns and ran forward just as Jerome was running down the stairs with a shot gun in his hand. 

“Jimbo! Ol’ buddy, ol’ pal. It's great to see ya! You too sweetness!” He said to you as he hid behind a wall. 

“Drop the gun.” Jim said as the three of you took cover also. 

“Oh, you are such a stick in the mud.” You heard Jerome mumble. 

“Give it up clown boy!” Harvey shouted. You wanted to intervene also but you didn’t want to let on that anything had happened between you and Jerome. You could have easily tried to convince him to just come with you but you stayed quiet with your gun raised. You were supposed to be a good guy after all. Jim then shot at the wall in front of Jerome. 

“Hey, knock knock.” Jerome said as he jumped from behind the wall. Before any of you could do anything, Firefly, another one of the crazy experiments from Indian Hill, started blasting at you with her fire gun. 

“You’re supposed to say ‘who’s there?’” Jerome shouted as he ran off. 

Once Jerome had left, the three of you started questioning some of the staff and it was the same story from all of them. Apparently no one knew Xander or had ever even met him. He had a proxy that held his dealings with the company and Hayes was the only one that knew their identity. He of course wasn’t going to share that information. You had all worked out that Jerome wanting to find Xander was clearly personal and was probably the main reason he had broken out of Arkham. You just needed to find him first. You had also discovered that Xander had a connection to Bruce Wayne since he had worked on one of buildings for the Wayne company. That was the first step, talk to Bruce. Bruce didn’t know much about Xander but Alfred had at least managed to find a street address for you that was near the old rock quarry. So that’s where the three of you headed. 

When you arrived at the location, all you found was a small door in what looked to be a huge rock with a buzzer on it. Jim pressed the buzzer and presented his badge to a camera at the top of the square rock. Thankfully you were buzzed inside. A blond woman came to greet you and you followed her through the building that was set out like a labyrinth, she opened another door for you all and said that Xander would see you now. You all walked cautiously into the room. 

“Thank you for seeing us Mr Wilde.” Jim said once you were all in the room. 

“I expected you might come captain.” Xander answered as he turned around. 

“Holy shit!” You shouted as you all raised your guns. 

“There’s two of them!” Harvey said. Now you knew why Jerome wanted Xander so badly. You were looking at Jerome’s twin brother. 

Xander raised his hands up in surrender. After a little while he asked if he could put them down. 

“Apologies Mr Wilde, you took us by surprise.” Jim said as you lowered your weapons. 

“That’s understandable. You can call me Jeremiah.” Xander answered. Well, Jeremiah answered. “That’s the name my mother gave me. You solved her murder, Captain Gordon. I owe you a debt of gratitude for that and for putting Jerome in Arkham, where he belongs.” 

“He never mentioned you before.” Jim said. 

“No, I suppose he wouldn’t have. From the letters my mother sent me, he never spoke of me after I left.” 

“Left where?” Harvey asked. 

“The circus. They hid me away to protect me from him. See, we were always different, Jerome and I. From an early age I showed a proficiency for maths and design and Jerome, mainly the mutilation of alley cats. On my tenth birthday he held a cake knife to my throat. A few weeks later he lit my bed on fire, it was like living in a nightmare. My mother knew eventually one day he would succeed, so one night my uncle came into my room while Jerome slept and told me that he was taking me away. I had no idea where, but I kissed my mother goodbye, told her I loved her and I never saw her again.” 

Something about what Jeremiah was saying wasn’t sitting well with you. You remained silent but you knew he was lying. Whether it was because you and Jerome had some kind of connection you weren’t sure but you knew deep down that Jeremiah wasn’t telling the whole truth. He finished by saying that he made a new name and a new life and could live without fear from Jerome. Jim, however started explaining about how you all knew that Jerome was after him. Jeremiah insisted that he was safest in his home. Now you definitely knew something was up. The familiar shiver told you that. 

“Jerome’s here.” You suddenly said out loud. Harvey and Jim followed you over to the small monitors at the back of the room. Jim already guessed something wasn’t right since there were so many cameras outside but none of the monitors were on. Sure enough when you turned the screens on you had both been right, Jerome’s face came into view. Jeremiah had captured him. 

“You need to take us to your brother.” Jim said to him. 

“What if he’s nuttier than the other one?” Harvey said. 

“I’m nothing like Jerome!” Jeremiah said defensively. You knew that wasn’t true too, you could tell. 

“You want us to put you in a cell next to his? Because that is where this is heading.” Jim said. After a little more arguing between the two of them about who should keep Jerome, Harvey saw Madhatter and Scarecrow walking through the building on the monitors. Clearly they had come to rescue Jerome. 

You followed Jeremiah through the building to get out but you were soon attacked by Ecco, the blond woman from earlier. She had been hypnotised by Tetch and was now against you. She pushed you and Harvey out of the way and soon got the upper hand on Jim. She grabbed Jeremiah and led him away, you quickly followed. After more fighting, Jim finally knocked Ecco out with his gun. You quickly followed Jeremiah leaving Jim and Harvey behind. You needed to stay close, you couldn’t lose him. 

“Hello brother.” You both stopped in your tracks at the familiar voice and Jerome walked around the corner. You turned around and Madhatter and Scarecrow were there blocking your path. “So, how ya been? Oh, you look great ha ha! To think I used to be the handsome one, right?” Jerome laughed at his twin. Madhatter and Scarecrow walked closer and went to grab you, “No boys, remember what we talked about?” Jerome said stopping them and they left you alone. 

“How’d you find your way through the maze?” Jeremiah asked Jerome. 

“Oh, bro, we might not look the same anymore but we still think the same. Plus, you used to draw those stupid things all the time as a kid. I paid attention. Hey, uh, hat-head. Take Crane. Find Jimbo and his bearded sidekick. Kill them. Leave the pretty little cop with me.” 

You went to follow them to stop them but Jerome grabbed your arm and pulled you to him. Jeremiah looked at you both in confusion. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for fifteen years.” Jerome addressed Jeremiah again. Completely ignoring the fact that you were trying to pull away from him. “Ever since you ran away in the middle of the night like a coward.” 

“You’re insane.” His brother said. 

“Yeah.” 

“And I tried telling mom but she didn’t want to listen to me. You blame me for everything that’s gone wrong in your life but the truth is, Jerome, you were born bad.” 

Jerome was leaning one arm against the wall and practically had you in a head lock with the other at this point. “Born bad huh? So that’s why you made her think that I tried to kill you?” You stopped struggling at his words. “Right?” 

“Yeah, we both …" 

“What was it again? What was it? I put a blade to your throat. No no no no no, I tried to light you on fire.” Jerome let you go and shoved Jeremiah. 

“We both know you wanted to!” 

“Yeah that was a funny story wasn’t it?” 

“Okay. Maybe it didn’t happen exactly like that but I didn’t have a choice and I was right.” You stared at Jeremiah in shock. You knew you had been right! It all made sense now. It was his fault that Jerome was how he was. “You killed our mother.” Jeremiah said through teary eyes. 

“She did deserve it though.” Jerome chuckled at him. “After that whore hid you away, she gave up on me. Poisoned by your stories, you turned everyone I ever loved against me.” Jerome shoved him again. “My own flesh and blood! Yeah, I guess it’s like what they say. We all could go insane with just one bad day. I guess with you it’s more like one bad spray. You’ll see.” Jerome chuckled at him again. After telling Jeremiah that he would then drive him mad before killing him, Madhatter and Scarecrow ran around the corner screaming that they had to go as Jim and Harvey were chasing them. 

“I’ll see you soon bro. Oh … and stay away from her.” Jerome gestured to you before running after Madhatter and Scarecrow. After that you all took Jeremiah back to the precinct to be put into protective custody. He kept giving you curious looks but you stayed well away from him. All you felt towards him at that moment was blind hatred. 

The next day Jim got a heads up from Oswald Cobblepot that Jerome had planned to turn Gotham mad by using a laughing gas that had been made, mimicking Scarecrow’s fear gas. According to Oswald it turned people into laughing lunatics. Jerome had hijacked the Gotham music festival stage and was keeping hostages with bombs strapped to them, you and Jim showed up trying to diffuse the situation but Jerome only wanted two things. His brother and Bruce Wayne. Jim tried to reason with Jerome some more but that only made Jerome trigger one of the bombs, blowing the head off of one of the hostages. Neither of you had a choice. You would have to meet his demands. 

Whilst Jim was trying to convince Jeremiah to come back with him to the festival, you and Harvey had stayed behind and had the surrounding area swarming with other cops and snipers. Unfortunately Jerome was too smart for you all and had already got his men to find the best vantage points, so the snipers were useless at that point. Jim arrived back with both Jeremiah and Bruce. Once Jerome had them strapped up on stage he started talking to the audience about Jeremiah. You and Jim looked on completely stumped. You had no idea what to do until Jim suddenly realised why Jerome was babbling. 

“He’s stalling, he wants a big crowd. He’s gonna release the laughing gas right here!” Jim then started ordering the other cops to get everyone out no matter what. “It’s time to kill this maniac once and for all.” Your stomach dropped at those words and you followed Jim to the front of the crowd. The next few moments happened so quickly. Harvey and a few of the other cops managed to get onto the roof where the snipers were and they started shooting. Once Jerome was distracted by the shots, Jim shot him in the shoulder. You screamed. Jerome ran away and you and Jim gave chase. 

A blimp was also currently flying overhead, you guessed that that had the laughing gas in it. You and Jim chased Jerome onto a roof. Jerome was stood on the edge of the roof as Jim raised his gun. 

“Hands up!” 

“Beautiful isn’t she?” Jerome said, looking at the blimp. “Just give me a second. Got to call the pilot, tell him he’s in position.” Jim shot the phone out of Jerome’s hand. 

“Jim stop!” You shouted out. You couldn’t help it. 

“Not cool.” Jerome said to Jim who completely ignored you. “It doesn’t matter. Too late any way. Bombs away!” Jim shot Jerome through the chest. 

“Argh! Jim no!” You screamed at him. 

“Funny.” Jerome said as he fell off the roof. You screamed again. 

“What is wrong with you?” Jim asked you whilst trying to grab your arm. 

“Get off of me!” You shouted as you ran forward. 

When you both leaned over the side, Jerome was hanging onto a pipe that was sticking out of the wall. A sense of relief filled you at the fact that he wasn’t dead. 

“Quite the dilemma Jim. You gonna let me fall and die? Or are you gonna pull me up and arrest me? What’s it gonna be? Lawmen or murderer?” Jerome asked as he reached his hand up. You weren’t tall enough to reach like Jim was and thankfully Jim reached out to grab Jerome. 

“Jerome, please take his hand.” You pleaded with him. 

“Ah, good ol’ Gordon.” Jerome said as he put his hand down. “Always playing by the rules. That’s why I’ll outlive you. That’s why I’m loved ‘cause I don’t give a damn about the rules.” 

“Jerome please!” You were shouting by this point. “Let him pull you up.” 

“I’m more than a man doll. I’m an idea, a philosophy and I will live on in the shadows within Gotham’s discontent. You’ll be seeing me soon. Au revoir!” Jerome’s grip went from the pipe and he fell, crashing onto the roof of a car. 

“Jerome!” You screamed. Not again! You couldn’t believe you had watched him die again. You ran down to the body that had already started attracting a crowd. Jeremiah also turned up after a while, he saw how upset you were. 

“What is it about you?” He asked you quietly. 

“Stay the hell away from me!” You shouted at him. You knew you should have been keeping a composure but you couldn’t help but feel that this was all his fault. He walked away and you managed to convince Jim to let you take Jerome’s body to the morgue. Jim could see how upset you were but he didn’t ask questions. You tried to pass it off as shock again since Jerome was the first case you got to be involved in with Jim. Jim wasn’t in the mood to argue with you and he agreed to let you take the body to the morgue. 

But you never went to the morgue … 

You went to Hugo Strange. You knew you were crazy for even entertaining this idea but you couldn’t help it. You couldn’t live with losing him again, not this time. After pointing a gun at Strange’s head and him trying to tell you that resurrection wouldn’t work a second time, you had convinced him to try. It felt like hours that you waited, it looked as if the experiment wouldn’t work. 

“I told you.” Strange said to you. 

“It’s Jerome Valeska. Nothing can keep him down, even death.” You spat back. 

“Why the determination to bring him back?” 

Before you could answer, Jerome shot up gasping from the slab he was laid on. 

“Wow, I guess not many people can say they have cheated death twice.” He said in a groggy voice. “Doll!” He gestured to you. “Wait, did you do this?” 

You ran at him and threw your arms around him in a hug whilst sobbing with relief. 

“Hey gorgeous, stop the tears now. Tell me, why did you do this?” 

“I don’t know.” You said through teary eyes. “I couldn’t stand to watch you die again I just … I don’t know.” You stuttered. You did know deep down why you had done it but you couldn’t say. You couldn’t admit it to yourself. “You have to leave Jerome.” 

“Leave?” He frowned at you. 

“No one can know you’re alive again. Everyone thinks you’re dead. They think I've taken your body to the morgue.” 

“Ha! Still my bad cop.” 

“Please Jerome.” You begged. You knew all of this was crazy but you had no other choice. You just wanted to know that he was alive. That was enough for you. 

Jerome considered you for a moment. “Alright doll. As a thank you for bringing me back again I’ll leave.” You blinked in surprise. You hadn’t expected that to be so easy. Before you could respond he grabbed you by the back of the neck and kissed you. 

“I knew you couldn't keep away from me.” He smirked at you. 

“Shut up.” You smiled back. Jerome left then, and your heart broke some more. But at least you knew he was alive. 

You of course threatened Strange that if he told anyone then you would kill him but he assured you that he wouldn’t. After all, the dirty rat had loads of secrets that he was keeping already. One more wouldn’t hurt. 

So that was it, four crazy years since you had met the redhead at the circus and watched him die twice. Four years since you had developed feelings for him that you knew you shouldn't have. As long as he stayed away though now, you wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. 

Little did you know, the fun was just beginning ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was super long but it was needed lol.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If I could_   
>  _you don't think I would pretend?_   
>  _Trouble's coming but I still don't know when_   
>  _That's the voice that I can hear in my head_   
>  _I hear it over and over again_   
>  _I hear trouble coming_   
>  _I hear trouble coming_   
>  _I hear trouble coming_   
>  _Over and over again_   
>  _I hear trouble coming_   
>  _I hear trouble coming_   
>  _I hear trouble coming_   
>  _Over and over again_
> 
> Royal Blood - Trouble's Coming

A lot happened in Gotham the year after Jerome had left. 

The ‘bad spray’ that Jerome had been referring to when he had confronted Jeremiah turned out to be some of the laughing gas that was supposed to be unleashed upon Gotham. Jerome had got one last laugh with his twin and had some of the gas delivered to his bunker where it then sprayed him in the face. It turned him insane. It also changed the colouring of his skin. He was practically white like a ghost with red lips and black, slightly greenish, hair. 

You were right to think he was just as insane as Jerome. Jeremiah planted bombs all over Gotham and blew up all the bridges making it impossible for anyone to leave or enter the city. The government had then declared Gotham off limits which meant that the criminals decided to take control of the city for themselves. 

You, Jim and Harvey along with some of the remaining GCPD officers were trying to keep control of the city the best you could. The military came along to help out too but then ended up betraying you all by declaring that Gotham was beyond saving. The leader of the military became a new villain known as Bane. Surprise surprise that Hugo Strange had some involvement in making him a monster. Oswald and Edward Nygma also known as The Riddler decided to stand by you all and help the GCPD fight off the military. Along with refugees that you had all saved along the way, you were able to convince the military to turn on Bane and the GCPD won the fight. 

A few good things happened in that year too. Jim and Lee got married! Harvey married them in the precinct and it was amazing for you to see the two of them back together and happy. Before that, however, Jim and Barbara had ended up having a brief fling again and she got pregnant with his child. Lee and Barbara made up after all these years of hating each other and when Jim’s baby girl was born, Barbara had named her Barbara Lee Gordon. After the three people she could rely on the most. 

As far as the main villains were concerned, Oswald had been placed in Blackgate in custody and Edward had been sent to Arkham. Just as well too since the two of them would no doubt have planned to take over the city for themselves again. Jeremiah Valeska was also in Arkham. After having a fight with Bruce Wayne at Ace Chemicals he had fallen into a vat of chemicals and was left brain damaged. It’s a miracle he survived but then again, clearly nothing could kill the Valeska twins. Scarecrow, who was obviously one of Jerome’s closest allies, had gone into hiding. You knew that he had his own gang as they were constantly trying to steal supplies but you hadn’t heard anything from him in a while. The same went for Madhatter. He switched sides and ended up working with Ecco for Jeremiah but after the villains were rounded up, they both went into hiding as well. 

Hugo Strange had also disappeared. After Bane surrendered, he seemed to vanish. You were thankful for that however since he was the only other person that knew Jerome was still alive somewhere. 

Reconstruction of Gotham had also begun amongst all the villains either being locked up or scattering. 

That was two years ago. 

For two blissful years everything in Gotham seemed quiet. There were no big named villains on the streets any more, all the crime just seemed normal. Jim had been made commissioner of the GCPD which was well deserved and you and Harvey were still his closest officers. You were now twenty-five and after five years of nothing but craziness in Gotham you were thankful that the last two years had seemed steady. 

So steady in fact that you were currently sat on the edge of a rooftop without a care in the world, watching over the city. You often did this, it was your way of patrolling and making sure that everything was still going smoothly. It was a good time for you to think too without distractions. Jim and Harvey were never far away if you had any problems but they knew you could handle yourself. They often just left you to it. You'd be lying to yourself if the thoughts you were currently having weren’t about a certain redhead. You were happy in a way that you hadn’t heard a thing from him in three years, it made you more certain that he had stayed true to his promise when he left. At the same time though you knew you wouldn’t have minded a glimpse of him every once in a while. You couldn’t help it, that same question had been whirling around your head for seven years. What is it about Jerome Valeska? 

You smiled to yourself. No, that book was well and truly closed now. You were a little older and wiser and knew that it was the best thing for the both of you that there hadn’t been any contact. It was a relationship doomed from the start. You focused all your efforts into your job and the people closest to you. After all, the cops ran Gotham now and no one was going to take that from you. You were stronger and better without Jerome. At least that’s what you kept telling yourself. 

“Whatcha doin’?” A voice broke you out of your thoughts. 

“Hi Selina.” You smiled as the blond came up from behind you to sit next to you. You had known Selina since she was twelve years old since she often popped up on the streets when you and Jim were patrolling together. She was the city's well known cat burglar, eighteen years old now and nothing had changed. Selina often came to talk to you since you were often patrolling roof tops. She also preferred the high ground so it was common for you to see each other. 

“I hope you’re staying out of trouble?” You smirked at her. 

“Always. Not stolen anything of major significance for a while.” She smiled back at you. 

“Well as long as I didn’t see you then I couldn’t have stopped you.” You laughed. You often let Selina off the hook with things. She had been through so much with you and the rest of the Gotham gang. As long as she wasn’t hurting anyone then you were inclined to let it go. 

“So, anything exciting happen yet tonight?” She asked you. 

“Nothing yet. Just taking in the city to be honest. It’s great that things are still quiet. Staying out here is so peaceful compared to what it used to be.” 

“Eh, I agree but it does get boring sometimes.” 

“Only because you can’t tease Bruce Wayne any more like you used to.” 

“Ouch, low blow cop lady.” She smiled at you. After reconstruction had finished in Gotham, Bruce just up and left. He didn’t tell anyone where he was going. Not even Selina. Everyone knew that the two of them had had an on and off relationship so the fact that he left without telling her anything really stung. She was always open with you about it so she didn’t mind if you made jokes. 

“You know I'm only teasing.” You said to her. “I think it’s awful that he did that to you. Especially since you nearly died before that.” Jeremiah had shot Selina not long before that and nearly paralysed her. Thanks to her friend Ivy, who had given her a special plant to eat, she was healed and able to walk again. The plant also enhanced her in some ways too. It gave her cat like abilities. She was already fast and flexible but the plant made her more so. Her eyes could turn bright green and cat like too. 

After talking some more, the two of you got up to leave when you suddenly heard a noise that sounded like breaking glass. 

“You hear that?” Selina asked you. 

“Yeah. It's coming from down there.” You gestured towards the jewellery store that was below the both of you. “Sounds like someone's breaking into the store. I better go check it out.” 

“You want help?” 

“Even if I said no you’ll follow me won’t you?” 

“Yep.” 

“Let’s go then.” The two of you climbed down the stairs at the side of the building to have a look at what was going on through the back. Sure enough, three guys wearing black masks were smashing glass cases and taking the valuables that were inside. The two of you snuck in quietly and hid behind the nearest wall. 

“I’ll distract them and you take out the one closest to you.” Selina whispered to you. You didn’t have time to ask her what she meant before she had slinked away unnoticed by the criminals. She had somehow manged to get onto the second floor of the store and was currently dangling over the side of the ledge, wearing her cat like mask. 

“Amateurs.” She addressed the criminals who all turned to look at her. “You boys thought you could come in here and steal all these beautiful things? What a perrrrfect idea.” You smiled to yourself at the purr, she was half cat now after all. 

The three guys started shooting at her, to which she quickly scattered. Once they had stopped shooting they stared at each other, confusion written all over their faces as to where she had gone. You made your move whilst they weren’t looking. You quickly moved from your position behind the wall and side kicked the nearest criminal to you. Hard. He flew into the nearest pillar and you heard his head crack as he was knocked out against it. 

As the other two turned to look at you, Selina had appeared behind them and wrapped her whip around one of their necks. She pulled the guy towards her, he was choking in desperation. As he landed on the floor she quickly jumped on him and started punching and scratching him repeatedly. This gave you the opportunity to run at the third guy whilst he was distracted by his friend getting choked. You quickly kicked the gun out of his hand and then kicked his legs out from under him. You stood on his throat, cutting off his air supply. 

“Didn’t anybody tell you?” You sneered at him. “You don’t fuck with the GCPD.” And with that you removed your boot, only to then kick him in the face knocking him unconscious. Selina had finished doing damage to the second guy by then and came to stand next to you. 

“Now what?” She asked you. “That was awesome!” 

“I’ll call it in. Get these three locked up. You need to leave before they get here though. Jim will throw a hissy fit if he knows you were involved.” 

“Yeah, true. See you around then yeah? We should definitely do that again!” She shouted as she ran out of the back door. You called Jim and told him you needed some help bringing in three perps. 

“Damn! Did you seriously fight off these three on your own? Not that I’m doubting your abilities but, really?” Harvey asked you when he walked into the store a few minutes later. 

“Well, I may have had a little help from a certain teenager but don’t tell Jim.” You smirked. 

“You got it kid. Nice work though.” 

“Thanks Harvey.” 

The two of you arrested the crooks and took them to the precinct. 

“Where’s Jim?” You asked when you soon realised he wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

“He had to babysit mini Barbara tonight last minute so I said the two of us could handle whatever the night threw at us.” 

You nodded in agreement. “Yeah, these three trying to rob the store was probably the most exciting thing that’s happened all week to be honest.” 

“Hey don’t jinx it! I personally love that not much happens around the city now. No one would ever think that Gotham would be a quiet city.” 

“Well you know what they say Harvey. It's always the calm before the storm.” 

“Like I said. Don’t jinx it kid.” 

You could have kicked yourself the next day when you walked into the precinct. Jim and Harvey were both already there looking like someone had just died. You had jinxed it. 

“Morning guys, what’s up?” You asked them. 

“What did I say about jinxing things? Twice I might add!” Harvey said sarcastically. 

“What do you mean?” You asked in confusion. 

“Oswald has been let out of Blackgate.” Jim answered grimly. 

“What? Why?” 

“I’ve no idea but that’s not all either.” Jim said sighing deeply. 

“What else?” You asked. Afraid of the answer. 

“Edward and Jeremiah were both busted out of Arkham last night.” 

“Oh my God!” You put a hand up over your mouth in shock. “How?” 

“We’re not sure yet about Edward. We think that maybe because Oswald is out he might have had something to do with it but we have no proof. Jeremiah, however, we think it was Ecco. No one has seen her for two years and there were reports of a woman going into his cell not long before he disappeared.” 

“Jesus Christ. It’s only been two years. I would have hoped we’d have had more peace before the villains decided to rise again.” You sighed. 

“Tell me about it.” Harvey said. “What now boss?” He asked Jim. 

“We’ve had a lead on Edward, at an old warehouse. Me and you will head there and check it out.” Jim answered Harvey before turning to you. “You think you can try and find a lead on Jeremiah for us?” 

“Sure thing.” You smiled. 

“Call us if there’s a problem and don’t do anything stupid. Something tells me that he’s been faking being brain dead for the last two years if Ecco still got him out.” 

“Don’t worry Jim, I’ll be careful.” The three of you parted and went to investigate the escaped criminals. You didn’t need to find a lead on Jeremiah, you already had a feeling that you knew where he was. Ace Chemicals. 

You had no idea how you knew, but you did know that the Valeskas were one for theatrics so it made sense for Jeremiah to go to the last place he was at before he was sent to Arkham. You took a police car and headed there alone. Probably wasn’t the best idea on your part but then you didn’t want anybody else involved either. 

You entered the factory and your suspicions were confirmed when you saw some of the staff lying dead on the floor. You raised your gun in apprehension. 

“Now now, no need for that my dear.” You knew that voice anywhere. 

“Tetch?” You asked as Madhatter himself walked out of the shadows towards you. “Long time no see.” 

“Likewise deary. But no time for a catch up. We must make haste! He wants to see you.” 

“Who? I never know who you’re working for since you change sides so frequently.” You asked sarcastically. 

Tetch giggled at you. “Come see! Come see!” He scurried away but you followed him slowly, gun still raised and on your guard. 

You walked up the stairs onto the metal walk way that was above the various vats of chemicals. You figured Jeremiah wanted you up here on purpose so that you could see where he had fallen all that time ago. 

“Cut the theatrics! I know you’re there!” 

“I’m so happy you figured it out that I was here. I don’t think anyone else would have worked it out so quickly.” Jeremiah said to you as he walked towards you, making himself known. 

“Wasn’t hard.” You answered snarky. “Wow Jeremiah, I honestly thought you would look like shit after your ordeal but you actually look good considering the circumstances.” You couldn’t help but be sassy with him. You hated him after all. You were genuinely surprised though that he looked the same as he had done two years ago. The same flawless white skin and red lips. The twins were truly blessed with good looks, even after their faces changed. “How long have you been pretending to be brain dead?” 

“Oh, the whole time I was in Arkham. Only Ecco and Tetch knew I was still myself. It's easy to plan an escape when people don’t think you can even talk.” 

“Well the funs over already Valeska. I’m taking you in.” You said to him. You hadn’t lowered your gun once. 

“Oh? And how do you plan to do that when it’s three against one?” You saw Tetch appear behind him at his words and you glanced behind you to see that Ecco had appeared. You were cornered. 

“Well, I could just quickly shoot you all instead. Problem solved. We wouldn’t have to worry about you wandering the streets of Gotham ever again.” 

“How contradictive. Says the woman that is responsible for my brother still being alive.” 

You were taken aback by his sudden knowledge of Jerome. You didn’t break your poker face, however, you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. “What are you talking about? Your brother died three years ago.” 

“Yes he did. And then you had him resurrected somehow.” 

“You saw his body Jeremiah. He crashed onto the roof of a car.” 

“I felt him die too. But then a few hours later, after you had taken him to the morgue, I felt him live again.” 

“How the hell could that even be possible?” 

“It’s a twin thing.” He smirked at you. You were stumped, you couldn’t hide what he already knew anymore. 

“I …" You stuttered but he interrupted you. 

“It’s not an accident that you are the first person I have met with since being free. I would have found you any way. I simply want to know why? Why would you risk everything to bring him back?” 

“He asked me why too. I don’t know and quite frankly it’s none of your business. He's gone, he might as well be dead.” 

“Oh now who’s pretending to be brain dead?” He smiled at you. “Jerome never left Gotham, I could feel him near the whole time. He's just been hiding away, waiting for the right opportunity to come out.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“Believe what you want, but now that the villains are starting to rise again it wouldn’t surprise me if we see him very soon. I wonder how you will explain that to your beloved commissioner.” 

Your mind was reeling, you didn’t know what to say. 

“Do you love him?” His question nearly made you choke. 

“Of course not!” You shouted back too quickly. 

He smirked. “Liar.” 

The next thing you knew, Ecco had grabbed you from behind and had a knife held to your throat. 

“I wouldn’t want my brother to come back to something good, he is quite taken with you after all. So the first thing I’m going to do as a free man is kill you.” He said with no emotion whatsoever in his voice. 

“Like hell.” You sneered. You quickly jabbed your elbow into Ecco’s hip as hard as you could. She was taken aback by your sudden attack and stumbled back. She quickly recovered and came at you with the knife, you punched her in the face but it didn’t seem to slow her down much. You remembered what a lethal fighter she was. You did the only thing you could do. You raised your gun that was still in your hand and shot her straight in the stomach. 

She swayed and stepped around you towards Jeremiah. “Oh, I think she nicked me daddy. Oh boy.” 

“Oh dear. My sweet Ecco, no longer my Ecco. They’ll never be one like you.” Jeremiah grinned at her. 

“Really?” She grinned at him and blood oozed out of her mouth as Jeremiah grabbed her. 

“But I suppose there are other fish in the sea.” He said as he picked her up and threw her off of the railing and into the chemical vat. He looked back at you like he hadn’t just killed his closest ally. “I knew it wouldn’t be as easy as that to kill you. Oh well.” 

You didn’t stick around any longer. You turned and ran as fast as you could away from him. 

You quickly jumped into the car you had arrived in and sped off back to the precinct. You were trying your best to stay calm. After all, it didn’t matter really if Jeremiah knew that Jerome was alive. No one would believe him anyway. You had to just try not to panic. Jim would never know. You arrived back at the precinct and Jim and Harvey were already there. 

“Anything on Nygma?” You quickly asked them. 

“Nothing yet but we’ll find him.” Jim said. “Anything on Valeska?” 

“Oh yeah, he tried to kill me. And I think I just contributed to killing his girlfriend.” You quickly explained about Ecco and that he had killed her right in front of you after she had failed to kill you. You obviously left out all the parts about Jerome. 

“Jesus Christ are you okay?” Harvey asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just sorry I didn’t shoot him. I panicked a bit when he threw Ecco. I didn’t expect him to do that.” 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll get him, we just need to make a game plan.” Jim said. 

“Are you okay though Jim?” You asked him. “You know Oswald will come for you now that he’s out. It was you that had him locked away in Blackgate after all.” 

“I’ll be fine. I can handle Oswald. Plus I don’t think I’m his priority right now.” 

The three of you were exhausted. Too much had happened in one day and none of you knew where to start. Everything seemed to be going wrong all at once, you were all officially up shit creek without a paddle. Things only got worse when your fellow officer Vanessa Harper approached you all with a look of sheer terror on her face. 

“You three aren’t going to believe this.” 

“What now?” Jim asked. 

“Jerome Valeska, he’s alive.” 

“Oh fuck me!” You couldn’t help but shout out. You swear all your insides dropped. 

“Ha ha very funny.” Harvey said. “You really expect us to believe that?” 

“Why would I lie? Especially about something so serious. He’s alive.” Vanessa insisted. 

“Well, this day just keeps getting better and better.” Harvey said sarcastically. 

“How do you know this? How can he be alive? We saw him die.” Jim asked Vanessa. 

“These have been appearing all over the city.” Vanessa answered as she showed you all the familiar eyes and smiley face symbol that was Jerome’s followers' logo. “They are all in different places than the last time we saw them three years ago. Plus, why would they appear now? It’s been so long.” 

“It still doesn’t prove he’s alive.” You said quickly. You couldn’t let them think that he wasn’t dead. 

“We found this too.” She showed you all another picture. It was writing that looked like it had been written in blood on a random wall. 

_Cobblepot, Nygma, Valeska. Ha! The real king of Gotham is coming home. Be seeing you soon! Ha ha ha!_

“Anyone could have written that.” Harvey said. “And what about Jerome’s grave? Surely it’s been dug up then if he’s alive?” 

“Well that’s another thing.” Vanessa said. “I had someone go and check it out when we started finding these symbols. The grave has been untouched, making me think that he wasn’t actually dead to begin with.” 

You could feel your heart beating faster and faster. Was it suddenly getting hotter in the room? 

“Well only you would know.” Jim finally turned to you. “When you took him to the morgue was he dead? We were sure he was.” 

“Oh yeah he was definitely dead.” You squeaked out. Technically that was true. 

“If the grave has been untouched then I refuse to believe he’s alive. This is probably just some of his leftover followers that are trying to get a rise out of us because some of the other villains are making an appearance.” Jim said. “Maybe we should talk to the caretaker at the cemetery. He’s the one that would know about Jerome’s burial after all.” 

“I’ll do it!” You quickly said. “It’s getting late now but first thing tomorrow I'll go and speak to him.” You sighed with relief when Jim agreed. You of course had had to convince the caretaker to put a headstone over an empty grave three years ago, so if anyone could try and sort that little problem out it was you. 

“That’s settled then. We have too many problems going on right now so the last thing I want to do is believe that Jerome is alive again without more proof. Let's call it a day. We need to all rest up for tomorrow and everyone needs to stay on red alert now.” Jim said to you all. 

You all agreed as you left the precinct and headed home. You were fortunate that none of the villains knew where you lived so you were hoping that you could put this crazy day behind you, just for a few moments. Your mind was racing. You had to think fast. The caretaker at the cemetery didn’t exactly know that Jerome was alive but you had to somehow convince him again not to spill the beans on the fact that there wasn’t an actual body under the headstone. That was going to be an eventful conversation tomorrow. 

You sighed deeply as you stepped into the shower, trying to wash some of the stress away. What the hell was Jerome thinking? Everything had been going so well and everyone believed he was dead. Your life and job seemed safe, now you had to try and find a way to fix the problem again. 

You dried off and wrapped the towel around you as you walked out of the bathroom and into your room. When you looked up you swear your heart stopped beating for about five seconds. The window was open. You never left your windows open and you hadn't opened it when you first came home. You tentatively walked to your bed, you could see something on your sheets. It looked like a note. You opened it and your eyes grew like saucers as you read it. 

_Miss me gorgeous? Tomorrow night … meet me where it all began._

You could feel your pulse pounding in your ears. Where it all began? That was the circus. The circus obviously wasn’t there anymore but the grounds that the circus was on would be deserted and private. Jerome had clearly thought this through. There was no way you could be disturbed since the location was across the river and a little way out of the city. You quickly leapt up from the bed and closed your window. He had been in your room. You shuddered at the thought. So what Jeremiah had said was true. Jerome hadn’t actually left Gotham. He must have been watching you for some time too if he knew where you lived. 

It probably wasn’t a good idea to go and see him but you knew you had to. You had to know why he had suddenly decided to come back. You got dressed and made a quick lap around your apartment, checking that nothing else was out of place. When you were satisfied you climbed into bed, you knew sleep wouldn’t come easy tonight but you had to try and relax all the same. The quicker you slept the quicker you could try and sort this mess out in the morning. You closed your eyes with only one thought in mind. 

_That redheaded idiot will be the death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of the ten year time gap at the end of the series I've obviously just done a two year time gap. Couldn't resist the 2004 Catwoman reference too in the jewellery store lol. Also in this Jeremiah isn't disfigured like he was right at the end. I wanted to keep him how he was before that.  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	4. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I daydream for hours it seems_   
>  _I keep thinkin' of you, yeah, thinkin' of you_   
>  _These daydreams, what do they mean?_   
>  _They keep haunting me, are they warning me?_   
>  _Daylight turns into night_   
>  _We try and find the answer but it's nowhere in sight_   
>  _It's always the same and you know who's to blame_   
>  _You know what I'm sayin', still we keep on playin'_   
>  _Head games, that's all I get from you_   
>  _Head games, and I can't take it anymore_   
>  _Head games, don't wanna play the_   
>  _Head games_
> 
> Foreigner - Head Games

You were already breaking out into a nervous, cold sweat when you pulled up at the cemetery the next morning. 

_Just keep it together!_ You shouted at yourself in your head. It was just a conversation you were going to have, not the end of the world. Although it felt like it might as well have been.

You walked along the gravel path through the cemetery until you spotted Frank the caretaker tending to one of the graves. 

“Hi Frank.” You said softly. 

“Well hello there detective. What can I do for you?” 

You had always liked Frank. He was well into his seventies and had short grey hair. Whenever he smiled it made all of his face break out into cute lines. You had hoped you would never have to burden him with what you were about to say. He had already done so much for you. 

“Can we talk?” You asked him. 

“Sure.” 

“Walk with me.” 

The two of you walked to a grave that you knew full well no one was buried under. It was the grave of Jerome. You stopped in front of the headstone that read _HERE LIES JEROME VALESKA – SECOND TIME IS THE CHARM!_

“Why have you brought me to this grave detective?” Frank asked you. 

“We have a problem Frank, I need your help. The GCPD have reason to believe that Jerome is still alive. We have no proof but you and I both know that he definitely isn’t buried under this stone. Whatever happens I need you to pretend that you know nothing. Just keep maintaining that there is a body buried here.” 

“He’s a very dangerous young man detective. If he is definitely alive then I should confess that there isn’t a body here.” 

“You don’t have to confess anything Frank. You can easily pretend that to your knowledge he is buried under here. Let me worry about the rest. If by some miracle Jerome makes an appearance then we can say that one of his followers managed to get him without you knowing.” 

“All that sounds very far-fetched detective. May I ask? Where is Jerome? When you came to me three years ago and asked for a fake grave you never told me anything else. I didn’t mind doing you this one favour as you promised it wouldn’t come back to haunt me.” 

“It’s the same as it was back then Frank, the less you know the better. I appreciate the favour you did for me, all I'm asking is that you keep going with it. No one will know that you are covering for me. You just have to say that you haven't seen anything. Which technically is true.” 

Even as you were saying all of this you knew what deep water you were getting yourself into. There was no way Frank would go for this. You could see the unease on his face. It wasn’t easy asking someone to lie for you. Especially since you were a cop yourself. You were aware of the difficult situation you were putting him in. 

“If you’re in league with someone as evil as Valeska then I should really report you.” Frank said to you sadly. “You said that this wouldn’t become an issue.” He gestured to the grave. 

“And it isn’t!” You snapped in frustration. “I’m not in league with anyone. When I asked you to do this three years ago it was to protect my colleagues. It was safer to assume Jerome was dead. Hell, he could be dead. I don’t know for sure. Just give me a change to sort this mess out yeah? All you have to say is that you don’t know anything. I’ll handle the rest. Please trust me.” 

“It’s a big ask detective. I’ve no idea what’s going on or why you wanted the fake grave in the first place but I can see how much stress this is causing. Why not speak to your fellow officers?” 

You rubbed the sides of your head in frustration. “I will. That’s why I need you to just maintain that you know nothing. Then I can try and set everything straight. I have another meeting with someone tonight and by the time I’ve spoken to them this mess will be over I promise. You won’t have to worry about this again.” 

You obviously didn’t mention that this someone was Jerome. You were hoping that once you knew why he had come back then you could convince him to leave again. Then hopefully all of this would just feel like a bad dream. 

“Hm, I don’t like it but if you are sure that it will all be over after today then I will play along for now.” Frank said to you. 

“Thank you Frank. No one else should question you any way but I wanted to speak to you first just in case they did.” 

“If the problem isn’t sorted though after today and I get questioned again then I will have to tell them the truth. I don’t want to get you into trouble, you seem like a nice young woman but it would be for your own good.” 

“I know.” You grinded your teeth together, trying to keep from screaming. “It will be sorted don’t worry. I appreciate all that you’ve done for me so far. This is the last favour.” 

After you left Frank, still not convinced that he wouldn’t rat you out, you sat in your car and slammed your head against the wheel in frustration. You stayed like that for a few moments, just trying to keep it together. You knew that what you were doing was wrong, but maybe Jerome would listen to you. Maybe you really could pretend that this hadn’t happened and then everyone could go on believing he was dead. 

_Yeah, who am I kidding!_

You called Jim, you knew he’d be waiting for your update. 

“Hey.” Jim said when he picked up the phone. 

“Hey Jim. Yeah, he hasn’t seen or heard anything strange lately. I’ve no idea what’s going on. Probably a prank as Harvey would say.” You tried to keep your voice from cracking as you told Jim the fake news. “Has anything else turned up yet?” 

“No, nothing yet. There’s no new evidence to suggest that Jerome is back again. But then if Frank thinks everything is fine then how can he be, right? After all he’s buried in Frank’s cemetery. I’m hoping it was just a fluke.” 

“Yeah me too.” You reply. The anxiety you were feeling was making your heart race. 

“Spend today in the city if you want? Patrol around for a bit and see if any new evidence appears. We still can’t rule out the possibility of him being alive yet.” 

“Sure thing Jim.” You agreed. That was a plus at least. You wouldn’t have to face Jim or Harvey knowing that you weren’t being completely honest. It would give you some time to think of a game plan for tonight too. 

You hung up and headed back into the city. This was going to be a long day … 

A few hours later, when the sun had started to go down, came the even harder part of your day … Seeing the crazy redhead. 

You drove to the deserted, open fields across the river where the circus had been all those years ago. Now there was nothing but endless space. The perfect place for a meeting. _The perfect place for him to kill me if he wants!_ You couldn’t help but think. But then again you knew deep down that would never happen. 

When you arrived you had no idea where abouts Jerome would be. You got out of the car and waited. Hell, he’d know if you were there. It was him that arranged this meeting after all. You didn’t have to wait long. One minute you were gazing off into the distance and the next minute you felt something that you hadn’t felt in three years. The cold, fast shiver down your spine. Jerome was here and your heart rate suddenly got faster. 

You heard a whistle somewhere ahead of you. 

“Now that’s a sight for sore eyes. My girl came to see me. Not that I had any doubts but …" 

You didn’t bother correcting him about being his girl. You knew it was wasted efforts any way. When Jerome came into view you were suddenly hit by a whirlwind of emotions. He still looked the same as he had before with his scarred, yet beautiful, face and wearing a random suit with gloves. You felt butterflies in your stomach and your first instinct was to run to him and throw yourself into his arms. You held back though, forever battling with the fact that you wanted him but yet knew you shouldn't even be considering it. Jerome must have seen the hesitation in your face because he smirked at you knowingly. 

“What? No hug for me? Still trying to convince yourself that you don’t want me?” 

You decided to ignore him and change the subject. You had promised yourself that that book was closed and that there would be no more thoughts about him. You had to remain true to your morals. He was a cold-hearted killer. Plus, you were here to discuss him leaving again. 

“Why have you come back Jerome? You said you would leave.” 

“And I did, sort off. I stayed out of sight for three years just watching from the side-lines while this corrupted city went to hell and back. But it got so boring doll. Besides, did you honestly expect me to just sit back whilst those three amateurs tried to take back the city?” 

“Yes.” You answer bluntly. You knew he was talking about Oswald, Edward and Jeremiah. “And so what about those three? Let us deal with them like we’re supposed to! You being here again creates so many unnecessary problems. My life and job are literally on the line now that you’re back!” 

“No one will find out that you brought me back gorgeous. Relax, I wouldn’t let that happen. It's our little secret, just like many other things.” He winked at you and you had to glance away. He was just trying to get under your skin. 

“What about Hugo Strange? He disappeared before Gotham got rebuilt. He knows about this.” You gestured between the two of you. 

“Oh, he won’t be a problem. I killed him.” 

Your eyes widened. “You … what?” 

“I’ve been hiding out with Crane for all this time. After Strange did that weird experiment and created, oh who was it now? Oh yeah, Bane, I got Crane to grab him and bring him to me. That’s why he ‘disappeared’ I killed him so he wouldn’t talk. I was protecting you.” 

“Christ Jerome you didn’t have to kill him!” Truthfully though you didn’t know if you were angry or thankful at what he’d done. 

“Eh, that’s just me doll.” He shrugged at you. “Oh! And don’t worry about the caretaker of the cemetery either, he’s dead too.” 

“Oh God.” You put your head in your hands. 

“Well now he can’t confess about there being no body in my grave.” 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen. When I brought you back I didn’t want blood on my hands! Now two people are dead!” 

“That’s why I killed them. So that you wouldn’t have to. Besides, I'll always kill. So there would technically be more blood on your hands in the future anyway. Ha ha ha!” He giggled at you. “You should have thought of that before you brought me back sweetness.” 

That made you snarl at him. “You were supposed to leave! If you’d have stayed away like you said you would then none of this would have happened! I could have denied all knowledge of you. Now I feel like tearing my hair out because everything is going wrong!” 

Jerome stared at you for a few seconds and then suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. 

“Oh I’m so glad you find this funny you dick!” You snapped. 

“Ha I do! You’re getting yourself in such a tizzy baby. Stop it. I took care of the problem, no one has to know that you had any involvement with my resurrection. Just let it go.” 

“That won’t change my guilty conscience Jerome. You killed people on my behalf.” 

“I’d kill anyone for you. You know that.” 

You wanted to scream up into the night sky. You weren’t surprised really that he didn’t quite see it from your perspective. He obviously never thought that killing people was wrong so you knew you weren’t getting any sense out of him. 

“You still shouldn't have come back.” You whispered. 

“I came back for you, and to finally claim Gotham as mine blah blah blah.” 

“Did you honestly think I would get into some kind of relationship with you? What happened between us is over. It can never happen again. It was a mistake.” You knew you were lying to yourself a little but you had to try and convince him to stay away from you. 

“You telling me you haven’t thought about when we fucked? Hard.” He raised an eyebrow at you. 

“Of course I’ve thought about it Jerome. But it was a one-time thing. I did it to help me stop those crazy thoughts about you.” 

“Ha! So you admit that you have feelings for me?” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“You don’t have to say it. I know you do, you brought me back from the dead.” 

“What happened back then can’t happen again. I put it all behind me when you left.” 

“Yeah, okay. So if I said I wanted you right here and right now you wouldn’t feel a thing?” 

The image of him having you again flashed through your mind but you didn’t let it show. 

“No.” You said bluntly. 

“Really?” He smirked at you as he started walking towards you slowly. 

“I mean it Jerome. This can’t happen.” You replied as you started walking backwards also. Before you knew it your back was pressed up against your car and Jerome was in front of you. You had nowhere to go. 

“I’m willing to bet little cop, that you’ve thought about me more than you’d like to admit these past three years. I’ve lost count of how many times I've thought about you, and what we did in that cell. Mm you felt so damn good. This can’t happen? I know you want it to.” 

You knew he was just trying to get a rise out of you. You were doing your best to stay composed, you wouldn’t let him win this time. 

“Jerome …" You spoke firmly but he cut you off straight away by pressing himself fully against you, grabbing your hands in his and placing his mouth against your neck. He found your sweet spot straight away since he obviously remembered from your earlier hook up where it was. You bit back a moan as he started to suck. 

“So this has no effect on you?” He smirked into your neck. 

“No!” You gasped and he licked and sucked harder. You wiggled against him at the feeling. You couldn’t help it. He knew exactly what to do to get the right reaction. 

Jerome practically growled as he rolled his hips back into yours as you moved against him, forcing you back and pressing you further into the car. “Stop lying to me. I can feel that you want me. You're already moaning.” 

“Jerome!” You tried again. “We can’t do this.” 

“Yes we can doll.” He moved his hands from yours and moved them down to your arse. Once he was where he wanted to be, he grasped you hard and pulled you against him even more. You could feel his hardness and you felt the familiar tickle of your own arousal in-between your legs. 

“Just let me have you, right now. I could have you in the back seat of this car and no one would know. Please gorgeous.” Jerome hissed as he grasped you even harder causing you to gasp in pleasure. 

His mouth was only a small distance from yours. You knew he was doing that deliberately. He wanted to see if you would give in and kiss him. You wanted to and it was taking everything in you not to. But you had to keep your head together. Right now you felt too angry and confused by the knowledge that two people had died because of you. _How many more would die?_ You couldn’t help but think. You knew Jerome was trying to distract you with what he was doing but you were determined to not let him win. You gazed into his eyes lovingly for a few seconds, making him think that you would give in. 

“Jerome.” You whispered. 

“Hm, yes beautiful?” 

Then you did the first thing that popped into your head at that moment in time. 

You head butted him. 

Jerome stumbled back holding his hand up to his face. It didn’t surprise you that he started to laugh. 

“Oh, is that what game we’re playing doll? You want it rough? Well you know I can do that.” 

You shook away the lustful thoughts you had been having. You let the anger take over you instead. Frank was dead because of you and it just added to all the stress you had been feeling that morning. 

“Frank didn’t deserve to die Jerome!” You shouted. 

“Who?” 

“The caretaker!” You hissed in anger. “It’s my fault he was involved in the first place, you didn’t need to kill him!” 

“Yes I did. I watched your little conversation this morning. There was no way he wouldn’t tell Jimbo what you had done. That you had made him lie for you. I made your life easier. You can pretend you don’t know about me without any one confessing the truth. You’re safe.” 

You knew there was no point in trying to explain why it was wrong what he had done. He clearly would never understand why it was upsetting you so much. You decided to focus on a different subject to keep getting your anger out. 

“You’ve been watching me?” You already knew the answer since last night he had managed to get into your apartment but you wanted to hear him say it. 

“I never stopped watching you doll. All these years. I protect what’s mine.” 

All the stress of the day had finally consumed you. You finally snapped … 

“I’m not yours Jerome! You really have no idea what you have done do you? Not that it matters because you clearly don’t give a shit! Everything was going so well, you were supposed to stay away! Now in the space of two days of knowing that you are back, two people are dead! One of those two had actually done a lot for me and I actually thought quite highly of him, now his blood is on my hands! You have no idea of how much stress you are causing me right now, my career could be over because of you. You need to leave. For good this time. I brought you back because I couldn’t stand to watch you die again but I stand by what I said! It's over! Now piss off and leave me alone so that I can maybe sort all this shite out and maybe pretend it never happened!” 

Jerome stared at you for a few, long seconds before finally speaking. A frown on his face. “Wow. Does it ever get exhausting?” 

“What?” You gasped. Trying to get your breath back. 

“Pretending to be the good guy.” Before you could ask what he meant he had advanced towards you again. Shoving you against the car and grabbing your jaw in his hand making you face him. “Don’t you dare blame me for everything that has gone wrong over these last two days. Yes, it is your fault that the caretaker is dead. Why? Because you already killed him three years ago when you made him lie for you. You knew that bringing me back would cause more pain and death and yet you did it anyway. Why? Because you obviously love me. I told you when we first met that you were attracted to my darkness, I've told you time and time again that you can’t keep away from me and my second resurrection was the cherry on top of the cake gorgeous. You hate me? You should have left me dead! You're trying to be the perfect little cop but guess what? You’re just as crazy as I am. You know that deep down, you’re just like me. Why else would you love me? Why else would you bring me back? You know in your heart you’re … just … like … me. I’m not the one playing the head games with you. You're playing them just as good pretending that you don’t want me. Grow up! Start admitting what you want and stop pretending to be something you’re not!” 

All you could do was stare in shock. His fingers were digging into your jaw so hard you were sure you’d have bruises. You had only seen Jerome angry like that once, when he was confronting Jeremiah. Was everything he said true? Again, you weren’t about to say anything. Sometimes silence was better. 

Jerome leaned further in. His mouth dangerously close to yours again. “I’m not going anywhere doll face, but don’t worry. I’ll help you sort out this problem of yours. Jim can go on believing you’re a perfect little detective for a while longer.” He kissed you then, hard and quick like he’d done so many times before. As you let out a whimper, he’d already pulled away. He released your jaw and walked backwards away from you. 

“We’re made for each other baby, be seeing you soon.” He blew you a kiss as you clutched your jaw. Jerome disappeared into the night. 

You scrambled into your car, your mind was exploding as you sat there. You couldn’t even process everything that had happened properly. Everything that Jerome had said to you was whirling around your head like a wheel. Was he right? No. No! He couldn’t be. Were you crazy? No. Were you a bad person just pretending to be good? No! He’s not right, he’s not right, he’s not … 

You succumbed to your emotions and sobbed into your hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	5. Best of Both Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _(Oh, ooh-oh, ooh-oh, oh)_   
>  _I think there's a flaw in my code_   
>  _(Oh, ooh-oh, ooh-oh, oh)_   
>  _These voices won't leave me alone_   
>  _Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold_   
>  _Are you deranged like me?_   
>  _Are you strange like me?_   
>  _Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_   
>  _Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_   
>  _Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?_
> 
> Halsey - Gasoline

Today was not a good day for you. 

Your mind was going into overdrive. You had hardly slept the night before thinking about your meeting with Jerome and everything that had been said. Hugo Strange was dead. Frank was dead. It was all your fault. Jerome had tried to convince you that you were crazy. You couldn’t help but think he was partly right. Why else would you feel an attraction to him? Why else would you bring him back from the dead? 

You sigh loudly as you climb out of bed to get ready to face the day. You didn’t want to. This was one of those times where you would have happily hidden under the covers all day. Your mind was restless and you couldn’t concentrate on anything else. You stumble into the bathroom to get ready. You catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and curse aloud. 

“Shit!” You were right in thinking that your face would bruise. There were finger-mark bruises dotted around your jaw where Jerome had gripped you in his frustration. 

“Thanks you ginger arsehole. How am I going to explain this?” You say aloud to yourself. 

Within the next hour you are ready and heading to the precinct. You are thankful today that you walk to work. You hope that the walk will help clear your head. It doesn’t. It doesn’t help that you feel like you are being watched too. Jerome had already made it clear that he had been keeping an eye on you the whole time he was hidden away. Was he watching you right now? 

Normally you would take the back streets to the GCPD but you decide to stay on the main ones. At least being out in the open made you feel a little better. 

Once you enter the building you are greeted by Harvey. 

“Morning kid! Woah, what happened to your face?” 

You had been preparing for that question too on your walk to work. “I got into a fight with someone trying to rob a store last night. He grabbed my face in an attempt to fight me off. Trust me you should see the other guy.” You laugh. At least being a cop you could easily lie about where certain injuries or marks came from. 

“God, are you okay?” 

“Yeah Harv I’m fine honestly. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” 

Thankfully Jim had overheard you telling Harvey already what had happened so you didn’t have to repeat yourself when he approached you both. 

“Morning you two.” He said to you both. “I have some bad news.” He looked at you. You already knew what he was going to say before he even spoke again. “Frank the caretaker is dead.” 

You gasped and pretended to be shocked. “What? How?” 

“A few hours after your meeting with him we got a call in from some people who had been visiting a relatives grave. They found Frank propped up against Jerome’s headstone in quite an alarming position.” 

“What position?” You asked. Jerome hadn’t gone into detail about how he’d killed Frank. 

“He had a shovel wedged in his mouth all the way through to the back of his head. He had been placed against the headstone with the tool still lodged there.” 

“Jesus Christ.” You whispered, cursing Jerome some more in your head. 

“Ironic that he was placed against Jerome’s headstone.” Harvey said. 

“Well we think that was done on purpose. Clearly if Jerome is alive then it must have been his followers sending a message. Or maybe it was Jerome himself but we still have no evidence to suggest it was him. I’m still not convinced he’s been resurrected if I’m being honest.” Jim said. You didn’t make eye contact with him. You were already fighting internally with everything that had already happened. It was making you feel worse knowing that you were responsible for Jim having to second guess everything. You couldn’t tell him the truth, that you were the one that brought Jerome back and that you already knew he’d killed Frank. It was making you feel more awful than you already felt and you were overcome with guilt. 

Just as your eyes started to burn with tears you were saved by Vanessa running in to the office panting. “We have a lead on Nygma! He’s kidnapped Mayor James, he’s holding him at the warehouse where we had the first lead on him!” 

“How do you know?” Harvey asked. 

“His secretary called straight after he was kidnapped.” 

“Right, come on you two. Let's go.” Jim said to you and Harvey and quite frankly you were happy for the distraction. 

Once outside the precinct Jim got in the car first and before you or Harvey could climb in after him, Oswald appeared from the back. He had been laid down hiding on the back seat and he had a gun pointed at Jim. 

“Shit!” You shouted in shock. 

“You two stay back! Come anywhere near this car and I’ll shoot. Jim, drive!” Oswald shouted from the car. 

Jim looked at Oswald and then back to you and Harvey. “It’s alright you two, get Nygma! We don’t have time to argue.” Then Jim drove away with the gun still pointed at the back of his head. 

“Jim!” You screamed after the car. 

“It’s alright kid. He's knows what he’s doing. Let’s get to that warehouse.” 

You nodded in agreement as you both got into a different car. “I knew Oswald would come after Jim eventually. It’s Jim’s fault he was arrested after all.” You said to Harvey bleakly. 

“I know, but we both know Jim can handle himself. Especially against Oswald. Right now we need to focus on the other looney tune that’s at large.” 

_Might have to be more specific there Harvey …_ You thought silently to yourself.

You pulled up in front of the warehouse and entered the building with caution. You both raised your guns and looked around on the lower level looking for any signs of Nygma or the mayor. Neither of you saw anything. Harvey looked at you and pointed upwards indicating that you should both check upstairs. You nodded and walked slowly in front of him. 

The upstairs floor was pretty much abandoned. There was nothing there apart from a random pile of boxes which to your utter dismay had Mayor James propped up against them with a bomb strapped to him. His mouth was covered with tape too so he couldn’t talk but his eyes widened with relief when he saw you both. 

“Harvey! He’s here!” You shouted as Harvey came up behind you. 

“Don’t go over there yet, Nygma could have that bomb rigged to go off. Plus we don’t know where he is.” 

“I’m right here Bullock.” That was another voice you hadn’t heard in two years. Edward Nygma. “Well I’d certainly hoped one of you would come but lucky me, I got you both.” 

“What the hell you talkin’ about Ed?” Harvey asked. You both still kept your guns in front of you. 

“It’s obvious isn’t it? Oswald helped me escape from Arkham and the first things we planned to do was kill the three of you. Jim included obviously. This was all a ploy to get you away from the precinct. Oswald knew that Jim would be the first in the car so he hid away and then technically kidnapped him whilst whoever was left would come here to rescue the mayor. I thought it might have only been one of you but silly me. You always go everywhere together. The Three Musketeers of the GCPD.” 

“Why kill us?” You asked from behind Harvey. 

“It’s your fault we were both locked away!” Edward shouted. “Jim had Oswald put in Blackgate whilst the two of you helped get me put back in Arkham. After we both helped you all too. When we took Gotham back from the military.” 

“Oh save it Ed! You and The Penguin planned to take Gotham back for yourselves straight after the city was saved. You were never going to be on our side for very long. We did what we had to do.” Harvey said. 

“Still, you three are always sticking your noses in where they aren’t wanted. We had had enough. Oswald will kill Jim at the docks and I’ll kill the two of you.” He smirked at you both. 

“What will happen to the mayor when you’ve shot us both?” You asked. 

“Oh nothing, the bomb isn’t real. Just all an act for dramatic affect.” He laughed at you. 

“God you sound like one of the Valeskas.” You snapped back but you were relieved inside. You had asked that on purpose. Now you knew that the bomb was safe. 

Harvey must have realised too because he suddenly yelled. “Kid, grab the mayor!” As he then ran at Nygma. 

You acted fast. Harvey ran at Edward who started shooting at him whilst you ran to the side to grab Mayor James. You quickly pulled the tape off of his mouth and pulled him up to standing position. You turned to see that Harvey had managed to knock Edward’s gun from his hand meaning that you only had a small window of opportunity. 

“Go to Harvey! Quick!” You instructed him. “Harvey take the mayor!” As Mayor James ran to Harvey you quickly ran to Edward, making sure he couldn’t pick his gun back up. You brought your knee up and connected it with Edward’s chin just as he bent down to try and reach his gun. By that point the mayor was next to Harvey. 

“Go!” You yelled at them both. “Get him to safety. I’ll keep riddle boy busy.” Harvey looked at you doubtful but took the mayor back down the stairs all the same. 

Edward looked at you whilst rubbing his chin. He was laughing at you. 

“I can still remember when you were just a kid. Nineteen years old and always hanging around the precinct. Big dreams of becoming a cop.” 

“And I can still remember when you worked for the GCPD. You actually used to be a nice guy.” 

“Nice doesn’t gain you anything in this city, you know that. I did always like you though, that’s why I’m actually sorry that I have to kill you.” 

“You try and reach for that gun and I’ll shoot you.” You raised your gun again. 

“Oh really? Tell me, who is he?” 

You blinked in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“Who’s the guy you’re so infatuated with?” 

“I’m not infatuated with anyone.” 

“Please. You’ve been distracted the whole time you’ve been here.” 

“Says the guy that I just kneed in the face.” 

“I can tell. I’m _very_ observant remember? You've had this absent look behind your eyes the whole time we were talking early. I can only imagine you’re feeling anxious?” He started walking towards you. “Maybe even guilty?” Closer still. You couldn’t even answer back. Damn him for being accurate. “And all these feelings are brought on by one thing.” He was right in front of your gun now. “Love.” He smirked at you. 

“You couldn’t possibly know.” You practically whispered. 

“Oh but I do. You’ve got it bad for someone that you know you shouldn’t. Hmm that’s interesting.” 

“Enough Ed! Like you’re an expert on love? You don’t exactly have a good track record, let’s be fair.” 

“True, but I don’t feel guilty about something like you obviously do.” 

Before you could open your mouth and retort back, Edward had snatched your gun from your hands and turned it on you. He was pointing it directly at your stomach. 

“You dirty bastard!” You snarled. “You just kept me talking long enough to steal the gun!” 

“Well it was easy, you … are … distracted.” He smirked again. 

“Screw you.” You sassed back. 

Then he shot you. 

Your mouth opened at the impact but no sound came out. Your body went straight into shock. 

“Like I said, sorry about that. I really did like you.” Edward said as he ran away. 

You slumped to the floor, hot pain in your stomach. You could feel the blood flowing freely. 

_I should call for back up._ That was the first thought that you had.

But then you had another thought. A not so friendly thought. _Maybe this is the best way …_

All the guilt you had been feeling since last night. The blood on your hands. The fact that you had brought Jerome back and couldn’t tell anyone. Your life was basically over if Jim found out what you had done any way. Maybe if you just let yourself bleed out then it wouldn’t matter who found out anything about the situation. You would be gone. You would be free. 

You started to feel woozy from the blood loss. You laid down on the cold, hard floor of the warehouse and closed your eyes. 

_It’ll just be like going to sleep, except I won’t have to wake up from this crazy nightmare._

As you were succumbing to the sudden bliss you now felt and the calmness, you heard footsteps on the staircase and an all too familiar voice. 

“Not on my watch gorgeous.” 

… … … 

It felt like you were in and out of consciousness for ages. You kept hearing voices every so often but you couldn’t see anyone. One voice you knew straight away was Jerome’s, the other you weren’t quite sure at that moment. 

Your eyes opened again briefly and the next thing you felt was a searing pain. You screamed loudly and felt a gloved hand grab yours. _Jerome?_ You thought but couldn’t speak. Tears were starting to run down your face. The last thing you saw before you passed out again was the face of a scarecrow looking at you. 

“Crane?” You muttered. Then everything went black. 

When you came to for the hundredth time in seemed, you felt better than you had before. Everything was still foggy but you were more alert than the previous times you had woken up. You could actually take in your surroundings. You realised quite quickly that you were in a bed. You were laid on your back and when you tried to sit up you felt a sharp, burning pain in your stomach. You hissed at the feeling. 

“I wouldn’t try to move yet if I were you my impatient little cop.” You lifted your head up a little to see that Jerome was sat at the other side of the room in an armchair watching you. 

“Where am I Jerome?” 

“In my room.” 

“And where is that exactly?” You sighed at his short answer. 

“It’s mine and Crane’s hideout. I don’t think it matters right now exactly where we are.” You could hear the amusement in his voice. 

You huffed and hurled yourself up to a sitting position, wincing again at the burning sensation. You quickly put the pillow you had been laid on behind you so that you could lean back. You faced Jerome and couldn’t stop the tears from forming in your eyes at the pain. 

“I was shot Jerome.” You gasped out. “I should probably go to a hospital.” 

“No need doll. The pain you can feel is because I had Crane cauterise your wound. He obviously took the bullet out first. You're all good.” 

“All good? You’re not doctors Jerome!” 

“Technically Crane is.” 

“He’s not that kind of doctor!” 

“Oh well, you’re alive aren’t you?” 

You couldn’t argue there. You then realised that you hadn’t got your jeans on either, just your top. 

“Did you undress me?” You asked him. 

“Kinda had to so that Crane could work. It's nothing I haven’t seen before.” He smirked at you. 

You nodded, you couldn’t argue there either. You had a look around the room whilst there was a brief moment of silence. Jerome clearly wasn’t one for decorating his living space but you couldn’t help but notice that the wall on your left side was covered with photos. Photos of you. They were all random ones of you walking around various places in Gotham. There were also a few of you laughing whilst you were stood with Jim or Harvey working on different cases. You already knew Jerome had been watching you so it wasn’t a complete surprise. You didn’t have the energy to question him about it right now any way. 

Jerome already knew what you were thinking as he had watched you look at the wall. 

“I couldn’t have the real thing so I had to make do with the pictures.” He smiled at you. 

You nodded again. You had no smart remark for him. You just wanted to curl up and hide away. 

“What’s happened to you? Where’s my feisty woman?” Jerome asked with a frown. “No shouting at me for undressing you? Or taking photos of you? Oh and sorry about your face doll. I hadn’t planned to leave marks on you.” You could hear the usual goofiness in his voice but you could also hear the genuineness behind the apology. Something you never thought you would experience. 

You gave him a small smile but didn’t answer him. You were afraid that if you opened your mouth then you would end up sobbing. 

“Were you really going to let yourself die?” There it was. The question you were dreading. “I thought you were stronger than that.” 

That made you snap your gaze to him. 

“To say that you’ve been following me for three years you still know fuck all about me Jerome. I am strong, but sometimes life gets too much for me. I don’t need to remind you of everything that has happened lately, you knew I was upset. You knew I felt shit because of what happened to Frank and I feel guilty because I brought you back which is a huge betrayal to Jim and the rest of Gotham. You had me overthinking like mad because you tried to convince me that I was crazy for all those things. My life and my head are just a huge mess right now.” In all your babbling you had finally started crying. 

“So you wanted to die because of it?” Jerome was leaning forward now, eyes wide. “I told you I would help you with your problem. You’ve just got to have a little faith in me. And did I really say anything last night that was wrong?” 

You lifted your hands from your face at his question. _Was he right?_ That was the question you had been asking yourself since last night. You suddenly found yourself thinking back over the last seven years. Yes, Jerome was a murderer and a psycho but what bad thing had he actually done to you? 

You remembered back to when you first saw him at the circus. You had felt an instant attraction the second you saw him. The attraction should have disappeared when he showed you who he really was in the interrogation room but it didn’t. You were drawn in more. 

When he was busted out of Arkham you purposely went with Jim to the place where Jerome was sighted and you knew deep down it was just to catch a glimpse of him again. You definitely didn’t condone the fact that he killed Commissioner Essen but you didn’t stop him from touching you when he kidnapped you. You never admitted that day that you were attracted to his darkness like he told you that you were. You of course wanted to deny it constantly but you couldn’t deny the way your heart felt like it had shattered when he was murdered in front of you. 

You also couldn’t deny the relief when you knew that his followers were bringing him back to life. Jerome was right again about you not being able to stay away from him when you went to see him in Arkham. You went with Jim again to the boardwalk circus just to catch yet another glimpse of him. You were like a moth to a flame. When you let him sleep with you, you thought the feelings would finally go away but they only got worse. 

You thought of the rage you felt and still feel towards Jeremiah because it’s his fault that Jerome had a terrible upbringing. Why would you care if you didn’t love him? You remembered the way your heart was ripped out again when you had to watch him die for the second time. The desperation to bring him back was unbearable so of course you went to Hugo Strange. You knew then that you loved him but you wouldn’t admit it. You knew you loved him the second you saw him. 

When Jerome left you honestly thought that you would be better but you would be lying if you said you hadn’t thought of him every day. And definitely at night, in private. You hadn’t been with anybody else since Jerome. That wasn’t by accident either. You knew that you didn’t want anybody else. Yes you were angry that Jerome was back at first but that was only because you didn’t think you would have to lie to yourself any more about how you felt about him. Once you saw him again it brought all those feelings back. Plus you did love your job. You were genuine about not wanting that to get messed up. 

Through all of this Jerome had been nothing but sweet with you. You knew that he didn’t treat anyone else the way he treated you. He could have killed you so many times but yet he still pursued you. He had watched over you for three years and yet still respected you enough to stay away, he only resurfaced because the other villains had too. Yes he killed Hugo Strange and Frank but he was protecting you in his own way. He even said he would help you so that no one would find out it was you that brought him back. 

That brought you to now. You were willing to die because you didn’t want your life to be messed up and Jerome had saved you. He had actually saved you. He could have easily let you die but he didn’t. He would have if it was anyone else. You realised that Jerome was right. You had tried to deny that he was right last night but you couldn’t deny it any longer. You were just as crazy as he was, almost. You weren’t a killer. Jerome had always been true to his feelings but it was you the whole time that had been lying to yourself. Lying to him. If he wasn’t already messed up then you would say you had been messing with his feelings. But yet he never gave up on you. 

These last seven years had just been you torturing yourself because you were trying to do the right thing. But doing the right thing was also making you deny what you really wanted. You were done depriving yourself. Jerome was right. Admit what you really want. 

“You still in there doll? You seem miles away.” Jerome’s voice pulled you out of your trip down memory lane. 

You looked at him and you no longer saw a killer. You saw the redheaded boy that you had fallen for at the circus. You knew he was a murderer but you suddenly didn’t care. After all you had still wanted him even after you found out his true nature. You looked at him and finally spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” Your words surprised you but you meant them. “I’m sorry for not admitting what I want and how I feel. I’m sorry for basically toying with you all these years because I’m trying to be good. You have been great with me when you didn’t have to be. You saved my life, thank you.” 

For once Jerome was speechless, he definitely hadn’t been expecting you to say any of that. “What are you saying little cop?” 

“I love you Jerome. I’ve loved you since I first saw you. Even after I saw who you really were. I’m done lying to myself when it’s obvious that I do. I love you.” 

Jerome’s mouth slowly opened in shock. Then he burst out into his usual hysterical laughter. 

“Ha ha ha ha ha! You’re screwing with me aren’t you?” He asked through his laughter. 

“No.” You shook your head. “I mean every word. You know I wouldn’t say any of these things unless I meant them.” 

“Huh.” Jerome stopped laughing and stood up. 

“You don’t have to say it back. I know you don’t do love but I think that’s because no one has ever told you that they love you. You don’t need to tell me though. I know you do in your own way. You said so yourself that there was something between us from the start.” 

“So are you saying you want to be my girl finally?” 

“Yes. I want to be yours.” 

Jerome considered you for a moment. Then his face split into a massive grin as he walked towards you, grabbing your face in his hands. 

“Tell me again.” 

“I love you.” You gasped. Jerome crushed his mouth to yours. 

“Again.” 

“I love you.” You said between kisses. 

“Ha! Oh doll, you really know how to make a man happy.” He laughed. 

“I still want my life though Jerome. I still want to be a cop. We’ll just have to try not to collide with each other on the streets. Don’t do too much crime and I'll not pursue you.” 

“So we’ll have a secret relationship?” 

“Basically, yeah.” 

“Mm, my naughty cop. Knew you had it in ya.” 

You smiled at him. You would just have to take it one day at a time. “First things first though Jerome. You said you would help me so that Jim wouldn’t know I brought you back. I think we need to put any ideas of yours into action now.” 

“Don’t worry baby. I have the best idea.” 

Within the next hour Jerome had you by the arm with a gun held to your head and had literally walked in the front entrance of the GCPD with you. 

“Jimbo!” He shouted. “Miss me?” 

The rest of the officers all pulled their guns out and had them pointed at Jerome in seconds. Jim and Harvey came running down the stairs towards you both. 

“Ah ah ah. If anyone does anything stupid this pretty cop ends up with her face all over the floor.” Jerome dug the gun into your head more. You pretended to look scared. 

“Jerome.” Jim spoke. “It’s true then, you’re alive?” 

“Well you’re definitely not imagining this Jim.” Jerome laughed. 

“How?” 

“My followers just love me, what can I say? They dug up my grave, brought me back, dug the grave back over and then I killed good ol’ Frank so he wouldn't tell. I would have left him alone but this little cop here started asking questions so I had to act in case he gave in and told on me and my little gang.” He shook you as he spoke, making it look like he was manhandling you. 

“Why do you have her?” Jim asked, trying to stay calm. 

“I wanted to tell you myself that I was back obviously. I caught this one walking out of a warehouse and seized the opportunity. I’m all for the theatrics. What better way to announce my arrival by holding a gun to your little sidekicks head?” 

“Let her go clown boy! You’ve made your point.” Harvey shouted. 

“No, I’ll walk out with her first so I don’t get shot. Then I'll let her go.” Jerome smirked as he started walking backwards. 

“Let him go!” Jim shouted as the two of you walked out of the precinct. 

Once outside Jerome quickly let you go. “I think that was convincing enough gorgeous.” 

“Thank you. Go quick!” 

Jerome quickly ran. There was no time for anything else since you were both out in the open. You headed back inside knowing that you would have to follow up the story on your own now. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I left you. I knew I shouldn’t have.” Harvey said to you frantically. 

“I’m fine honestly. Edward ran away and then I got grabbed as I was leaving the warehouse. Jerome kept me captive these last few hours. I think he just wanted to scare you both.” You had decided to leave out the part about you getting shot. It would complicate things even more if they knew Jerome had actually saved you. 

“Did he hurt you?” Jim asked in concern. 

“No. Just told me all the same stuff that he told you just now and that he’d killed Frank because I questioned him yesterday.” 

“I can’t believe it’s true. He's alive again.” Jim sighed. 

“I know.” You mumbled. “What happened with Oswald?” 

“He said he was going to kill me after I got him locked up but I managed to escape. He was easy to overpower thankfully. From what Harvey has told me you two had a similar ordeal with Edward.” 

“Yeah we did. I’ve had far too many guns pointed at me today.” You laughed. 

“You and Harvey head home. We’ve all had a hard day and could have easily been killed today. I’ll finish up here but I think Vanessa and the rest of the officers can take it from here for the rest of the night.” 

“Thanks Jim. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” You smiled. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Harvey asked again as you both walked out of the precinct. 

“I’m fine really. Nothing I’m not used to. I’m just ready for home now.” You laughed. 

“Yeah I hear ya. See you tomorrow kid.” 

You headed home, once again thinking about Jerome. 

_Just one day at a time._ You thought. _One day at a time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this concluded the whirlwind of emotions that has happened over these first few chapters! Now the fun can really begin. Next chapter won't be as plot heavy I promise. Get ready for some smut ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	6. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Don't need permission_   
>  _Made my decision to test my limits_   
>  _Cause it's my business, God as my witness_   
>  _Start what I finished_   
>  _Don't need no hold up_   
>  _Taking control of this kind of moment_   
>  _I'm locked and loaded_   
>  _Completely focused, my mind is open_   
>  _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_   
>  _Don't ya stop, boy_   
>  _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_   
>  _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_   
>  _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_   
>  _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_
> 
> Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman

You stood under the hot shower, letting the water fall over your shoulders. After the manic day you had just had you were more than happy to be home to just try and wind down from it all. You also felt a sense of relief though too at the fact that you were finally letting Jerome in. You could be free with your feelings as well as still being a good cop. Nobody had to know about the two of you. 

You got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around you. You untied your hair that you had put back so that it wouldn’t get wet and let it hang loosely around you. With a tired yawn you walked into your bedroom and as you looked up you screamed. 

“Argh!” You yelped as you reached for your gun that you kept on the cabinet next to the bedroom entrance. You held the gun in front of you only to realise that the person sprawled on your bed like they owned the place was just Jerome. 

“Aw, is the honeymoon over already doll?” Jerome laughed at you as he gestured to the gun in your hands. 

“Jesus Christ Jerome! What the hell are you doing sneaking in here?” 

“I came to see you. Now that I know you won’t reject me, I figured why not?” 

“Fine, but some warning next time.” You sighed. You took a moment to realise what he was actually wearing. He wasn’t wearing his usual outfit of a suit with gloves. He was wearing a red dressing gown with pyjamas. You almost laughed at the sight. 

“Planning on staying the night?” You asked with a smirk. 

“Yeah actually, I was.” He answered with complete sincerity. 

“Oh, okay.” You could feel the heat rushing to your cheeks. You hadn’t expected that he would come over the same night after you had just made your relationship official to each other. 

“I waited seven years for you to say all those things you said to me earlier today doll and then three of those years to even get near you. I wasn’t about to wait any longer to spend time with you when you finally said those three magic words.” He grinned his famous grin at you. You blushed even more. 

“Come to me.” Jerome gestured to you as he moved from his position on the bed to sit on the edge of it. You walked to him and stood in-between his legs. You trembled a little as you put your arms around his neck whilst he put his around your waist. 

“Don’t tell me you’re suddenly afraid of me?” He asked with a smirk as he rubbed his nose against yours. 

“No.” You smiled. “Just a little nervous. It's been a long time since we were in an intimate position.” 

“Just relax for me. As much as I want to just rip this towel off of you right now and make sweet, rough love to you I have something else in mind first.” 

“Oh?” Was all you could say before he leaned forward and kissed you. 

The kiss didn’t stay slow for long. It quickly became heated and before you knew it your tongues were fighting for dominance again. Jerome moved his hands down to your arse and squeezed, causing you to moan into his mouth. He smirked and moved his mouth down to your neck. 

“I fucking missed this gorgeous. You already drove me crazy when we first met but after that day in Arkham, God you drove me more wild. So mean for depriving me all this time.” Jerome started sucking on your neck, harder than before. Your legs were turning to jelly as you thrusted against him. 

“Jerome please!” You gasped. You didn’t have to pretend you didn’t want this anymore. You most certainly did want it and you wanted Jerome to know. 

“What do you want little cop?” 

“You, so badly.” 

“Mm I’ve been dying to hear you say that baby. Say it again.” He stopped sucking your neck and looked at you. His eyes were burning holes into you. It was taking everything in you to not push him on the bed and pounce on him. He knew it too, he could see the hungry look in your eyes. “Tell me baby, what do you want me to do?” 

“Fuck me Jerome. I’m yours! Please.” You practically whined but you didn’t care. 

“Ha ha ha, let me see you. All of you this time.” Jerome pulled on the towel you were wearing, making it fall to the floor. This was the first time he had seen you fully naked. Your breath caught in your throat for a second in anticipation. 

Jerome leaned back on the bed drinking you in. His face suddenly turned predatory. You had seen that look many times but it was always before a kill. 

“You’re so damn sexy baby.” His voice was low and husky. “Come here.” 

You stood in-between his legs again and he moved his hands to your arse once again. You moaned at the touch making Jerome smirk. 

“Eager?” 

“It’s only the second time you’ve touched me without gloves on. It feels nice to feel your hands for once.” 

Jerome squeezed you again and pulled you to him. You could feel his hard cock practically touching your core. 

“Do you like my hands all over you doll? Is that what you’re telling me?” 

“Yes Jerome. Never stop touching me.” You gasped. 

“I don’t intend to, you’re mine.” Jerome then lifted you and flipped you onto your back onto the bed. But instead of leaning down to kiss you he stood up, hovering over you. 

“I said I had something else in mind first beautiful.” 

“What?” You asked as he took his dressing gown off and let it fall to the floor. 

“Tell me, how many times in the last three years have you touched yourself thinking about me?” 

You smiled, Jerome really had no shame. “Too many times to count.” You whispered. 

“Ha ha, that’s my girl. Wanna know something?” 

“Go on.” 

“I used to listen to you sometimes from outside your window. God those pretty sounds you would make. I could hear you moaning my name and it always made my cock throb for you. I could never see you though since you always had the windows covered. It added to my torture of wanting you to make those sounds because of me.” 

You blushed. You didn’t know how to respond to that. 

“That’s another reason why I always knew you wanted me. You’ve cum so many times saying my name.” He smirked at you whilst palming his bulge through his pants. 

“Let me see you too Jerome.” You pleaded. 

“Soon. First, show me what you did whilst you were thinking about me.” 

He was torturing you on purpose. He could have you right now if he wanted but yet he wanted to play with you. _Of course he does,_ you thought, _that’s his nature._

You played along though. You had never felt so exposed before and yet it felt exhilarating. It felt so hot and erotic, you were literally about to pleasure yourself in front of a killer. 

You brought your hand down slowly in-between your legs and started to slowly circle your clit. Jerome had taken off his shirt in the process and you couldn’t help but moan as you saw his torso for the first time. He was ripped. Your speed increased involuntary at the sight. 

“Ah ah ah baby, go slow for me.” Jerome practically whispered as he removed his pants and you finally saw his throbbing cock. You wanted to speed up again but you fought the urge, biting your lip instead. Jerome started slowly massaging his member right in front of you and it was honestly the hottest thing you had ever seen. You threw your head back as you moaned. 

“Look at me doll.” You brought your head back up to face him. “Don’t take your eyes off me.” You nodded at him as you both continued your actions. 

“What did you think about when you were doing this at night baby?” Jerome asked you. 

“You.” You gasped. “I was thinking about when we fucked in your cell and how you pounded into me so hard and fast.” 

“Mm yeah? And do you want me to fuck you hard and fast again?” His pace had started to quicken, you matched his pace with your own hand against your sensitive bud. 

“Yes Jerome, I want you to fuck me in so many ways. However you want.” 

“Fuck baby, do you want me right now?” 

“Yes baby I do. Please.” You moaned. 

“Damn gorgeous. You look so sexy like this. So naughty pleasuring yourself in front of someone like me. Do you like it?” 

“I really do.” You bit your lip again. “I want to cum for you.” 

“Fuck!” Jerome quickened his pace even more and you moaned some more with him. 

“I want to watch you cum too Valeska. Do it for me.” You normally wouldn’t feel this confident but Jerome had a way of bringing it out of you. 

“God, my dirty girl! You want this? Want to watch me come undone? You like watching me jerk off to you?” 

“Yes! Oh God yes! Jerome … I’m … I’m …” 

“That’s right baby cum for me!” Jerome hissed as he came undone, his load shooting out onto the floor on top of your towel at the foot of the bed. Your orgasm hit you too, hard. You convulsed and withered but never took your eyes off of Jerome. He gazed directly at you through hooded eyes as he came down from his high. 

You were both panting as you both caught your breath. 

“Move up to the top of the bed gorgeous.” Jerome said to you. You did as you were told. Jerome crawled up the bed towards you and your pussy tingled at how animalistic he looked. He leaned over you but never came down to press against you fully. You were about to protest but then realised he was avoiding your new scar from the shot wound. In all your excitement you had almost forgotten about the pain. Now you had a different ache that needed tending. 

Jerome kissed you roughly. As he pulled away he latched his teeth onto your bottom lip tugging and sucking on it before he came away completely. 

“Don’t think I’m finished with you yet, I said that the next time we were together you would have multiple orgasms.” He grinned as he started kissing down your body painfully slow. He kissed and licked your scar before moving down to your hip bone. Your breath hitched in anticipation. Jerome chuckled, fully aware that he was teasing you. Then he started sucking hard on your hip. 

“Oh! Oh, Jerome.” You choked out. He sucked hard on the spot, you knew he was marking you. Then without warning, he moved further down. 

“What are you doing?” You sat up a little to look at him. 

“I want to taste my girl.” He saw the hesitation on your face. “Don’t tell me no one has ever eaten this pretty pussy?” 

“They have but … not very often. I kinda assumed they didn’t really like it and I guess I just got more self-conscious than I already was about … that area.” 

“They probably want shooting in the head then baby.” Jerome laughed before plunging his tongue straight into your pussy without warning. 

“Oh my …" You practically screamed as you threw your head back onto the bed. 

Jerome chuckled as he licked circles around your clit and then started moving his tongue from side to side. You were already sensitive from your previous orgasm and the fact that he wasn’t exactly going slow made the feeling more intense. He pulled away for a second just to speak. 

“Look at me.” He told you again. You lifted your head up and supported yourself on your elbows to look down at him, just as he latched his mouth onto your clit again. 

“Oh, Jerome! That feels incredible baby.” You moaned. 

He made eye contact with you as he was sucking hard on your clit causing you to moan some more. He winked at you whilst his mouth was still attached to you and you bit your lip at the action. 

Jerome pulled away again just for a few seconds to part your thighs some more and then plunged his tongue straight into your entrance. You couldn’t help but throw your head back again. 

“Jesus Christ!” You hissed. 

“Best damn thing I’ve ever tasted babe.” Jerome mumbled in-between furiously licking at you. Your moans were getting louder as he was getting faster. “You like this doll? Like my sinful mouth on you?” 

His dirty talk was spurring you on more. “Yes Jerome! Oh my God I love it so much!” 

“You want to cum for me again?” 

“Yes, please!” 

Jerome went back up to suck on your clit again, your orgasm not far away. Just when you thought it couldn’t get any more pleasurable, he inserted a finger into you also. The action made you grab onto his hair and grip it hard. Jerome moaned at the action. 

“Pull it beautiful.” He said from against your clit. You did as he said and he moaned again whilst also moving his finger faster inside of you. “Harder gorgeous. I know you can do better than that.” 

Jerome’s pace quickened immensely causing you to squeal in pleasure. Your fingers were yanking his hair by the roots practically. Jerome was a groaning mess from in-between your legs. 

“That’s my girl. Cum for me.” He moaned at you. 

His words mixed with the sucking on your clit and the intense movement of his finger tipped you over the edge again and you fell apart. 

“Oh! Oh, Jerome!” You let go of his hair to grip onto the bedsheets. Jerome removed his finger so he could grab both of your thighs to keep you in place as he sucked on you all the way through your orgasm. You were convulsing and bucking into his face but he didn’t care. It just made him grip you tighter. 

When your body started to calm down he removed his mouth from your clit and gave you a couple of small, quick licks just to tease you. He chuckled as you jerked against him from the sensitivity. He crawled on top of you again and kissed you. He shoved his tongue into your mouth so you could taste yourself on him. 

“See, you’re fucking delicious. Wouldn’t you agree?” He smiled down at you when he pulled away. You gave him a nervous giggle as you grabbed the back of his head and kissed him again, pulling on his hair. Jerome groaned and thrusted his hips into you. You could feel that he was hard again. 

“Let me return the favour.” You said to him. 

“Not yet.” He nuzzled into your neck. “Tonight was for you since I promised you many orgasms back in Arkham.” He smiled as he kissed your neck causing you to buck up into him. “Besides, I'll be here in the morning.” He grinned down at you. 

“You will?” You gazed up at him. 

“Of course. Did you honestly think I would just leave before you woke up?” He frowned at you. 

“I don’t know. This is just so new, I wasn’t sure what you would do.” You answer honestly. 

“Between plotting to take over Gotham baby I’ll always be finding a way to be with you.” He said to you. You smiled as he moved onto his back to lay next to you. You both got under the covers and you rested your head against his chest as he put his arm around you. 

For a few blissful moments you could imagine that you were just two normal twenty-five-year-olds. Not a cop and a criminal. 

“Try not to cause too much trouble Valeska. I don’t want to have to arrest you.” 

“I’d happily let you cuff me gorgeous.” He giggled. “Nah, I’ll probably go after my brother first. I see my little plan worked after I died again. He went crazy too.” 

“Yeah, I saw him when he escaped from Arkham.” You felt Jerome stiffen a little. 

“You did? When?” 

“It was the day before I saw you. Jim and Harvey went to find Edward and I went to find him to try and arrest him again.” 

“And what happened?” 

“What you would expect. He tried to get Ecco to slit my throat but he was obviously unsuccessful.” 

“You’re only telling me this now?” Jerome’s voice wasn’t humorous anymore. You sat up to face him. 

“Well we were discussing more important things when I saw you Jerome. There wasn’t really time to mention that your brother tried to kill me. I won anyway. It doesn’t matter.” 

“It matters to me. He only tried to kill you because of me.” 

“Well it just gives you more of an excuse to kill him doesn’t it?” You surprised yourself with that question. You weren’t supposed to be encouraging Jerome’s bad behaviour. Jerome raised his eyebrows at you. 

“Mm my little cop just gets naughtier. I love it, Ha ha ha! What happened to Ecco anyway? Maybe I should kill her then as payback.” 

“No need. I shot her and then Jeremiah threw her into a chemical vat. Even he didn’t really care about her.” 

“You shot her? Careful baby, all this dirty talk and behaviour of yours is making me want to rethink not having you right now.” He laughed. You laughed too. It was a nice feeling, almost alien to you. You would have never have thought that you and Jerome could have fairly normal moments like this. But you couldn’t let yourself forget he was still dangerous. 

You turned over to lay on your side, facing away from Jerome. He turned with you and spooned with you, nuzzling his face into your neck as he put his arm around your waist holding you in place. You closed your eyes and relaxed into him. 

So there you were, in the arms of a killer and you had honestly never felt safer in your entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	7. Ballroom Blitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You let me violate you_   
>  _You let me desecrate you_   
>  _You let me penetrate you_   
>  _You let me complicate you_   
>  _(Help me) I broke apart my insides_   
>  _(Help me) I've got no soul to sell_   
>  _(Help me) the only thing that works for me_   
>  _Help me get away from myself_   
>  _I wanna fuck you like an animal_   
>  _I wanna feel you from the inside_   
>  _I wanna fuck you like an animal_   
>  _My whole existence is flawed_   
>  _You get me closer to God_
> 
> Nine Inch Nails - Closer

When you awoke the next morning, Jerome had been true to his word. 

His arm was still wrapped securely around you. You were almost sad to move but you had to get ready and get to the precinct. You shifted as quietly and slowly as you could so that you wouldn’t wake him. 

You turned to look at him when you stood up out of the bed. You couldn’t help but smile. He actually looked peaceful laid there. Something you never thought you would see. Jerome Valeska sleeping peacefully like he wasn’t one of the most wanted men in Gotham. 

You made your way into the bathroom and started brushing your teeth as you turned on the shower. You glanced at yourself in the mirror. The bruises on your face were thankfully almost gone already, much to your relief. You looked down and noticed a new bruise however. Jerome had certainly marked your hip bone when he had sucked on it. Normally you hated love bites but this one almost gave you an excited feeling. You were Jerome Valeska’s girl. The notion should have terrified you but it didn’t. It empowered you. _At least he also had the decency to put it where no one could see it,_ you thought. 

You stepped into the shower and put your head back so that you could wet your hair. You were so engrossed in the task of washing yourself that you didn’t hear the bathroom door open. A pair of arms slowly snaked their way around your waist from behind you. You smiled and leaned back into Jerome’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” You asked him. 

“No, but even if you did how can I complain? This has to be the best thing I have ever woken up to.” He said. His voice still slightly groggy. 

“The best?” You turned your head slightly so that you could see him out of the corner of your eye. 

“My life wasn’t exactly good beautiful. Most mornings were met with beatings or verbal abuse and then others in asylum cells. Or others ... not at all since I was dead ha ha!” 

You turned to face him and gave him a small smile. You didn’t have an answer for him considering that all he said was true. You excepted the compliment of him saying you were the best wakeup call and pulled him under the water with you in a rough kiss. Jerome moaned into your mouth as his hands started to wander. You moaned back when he pulled you against him and you felt his hard cock. 

“A little morning glory there Valeska?” You smirked. 

“Says the woman that’s just nearly eaten my face off. My face doesn’t need any more damage gorgeous.” He joked at you. 

“Well unfortunately for you that’s all I can give you right now. I have to get ready quick and get to the precinct. I’m supposed to start work soon.” You sighed. 

“Have the day off.” Jerome stated as he started kissing up your neck and along your jaw. 

“I can’t.” You huffed. “Besides if I have a sick day after the hell of a day we all had yesterday then they will think something is wrong and I’m not weak. Death threats don’t scare me.” 

“Hm hm because you’re my beautiful … sexy … fierce … little cop.” Jerome was kissing down your neck again and had proceeded to kiss along your chest between every word. He then unexpectedly took one of your nipples into his mouth and started sucking gently, causing you to moan loudly. 

“Jerome!” You gasped. “I really have to get ready.” 

“And I’m still not done with you.” He said as he looked up at you. 

“We have all the time in the world if we’re staying together. Unfortunately I don’t have time now.” 

Jerome cocked his head to one side. 

“If we’re staying together?” 

“You know what I mean. I mean we have loads of time.” 

Jerome’s eyes suddenly turned dark as his face split into his signature grin. 

_Oh shit!_ You thought as the shiver went up your spine despite the warm water of the shower. 

Jerome grabbed your arm and turned you around so that you were facing the wall, your cheek pressed up against the cold tiles. Jerome was now practically stood under the shower as he pressed himself fully against your back. 

“If we’re staying together? Oh baby, no one else is getting you. Not unless they have a death wish.” He whispered in your ear. 

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way you idiot! Of course I’m staying with you.” You huffed as you wriggled against him, trying to break free. Jerome grunted as you ended up rubbing against his still erect cock. 

“You bet you are.” He whispered against your ear. Before you could retaliate anymore, Jerome brought two of his fingers up to your mouth and pressed them against you. 

“Suck.” He hissed seductively. 

You knew you weren’t going to win with this. Jerome didn’t give a damn about if you had to work or not, so you did as he requested. You placed your mouth slowly around his fingers whilst looking at him the best you could from your current position and sucked. Slowly. You took the full length of his fingers into your mouth and deliberately dragged your tongue along them as you brought your mouth back up. Jerome groaned and thrusted against you. You were about to ask what all that was about but he suddenly started inserting the same two fingers inside of you. 

“Oh …" You gasped, pressing yourself further into the wall. Jerome started pumping in and out of you … painfully slow. You bit your lip at the feeling. He was doing it on purpose, you knew him well enough to know when he was playing. He was trying to convince you to stay. 

Screw it! 

“Jerome.” You moaned. 

“Yes baby?” He smirked. 

“Fuck me. Please.” 

“What about work?” He asked as he slowly brought his fingers almost fully out, only to thrust them back in just as slow making you hiss. 

“Fuck work!” 

“That’s my girl.” Jerome removed his fingers and you felt him replace them with the tip of his cock. He grabbed your hips so that you could stick your arse out a little, giving him better access. He entered you in one quick thrust, making you both moan out together. 

“Jesus Christ.” 

“Fuck!” 

You both said at the same time. 

“Feels even better than I remember doll.” Jerome said as he started to move out of you. Unfortunately for you, he wasn’t done with his teasing. He pulled almost fully out and then slowly went back in. 

“Oh!” You moaned, hoping he would pick up his pace. He didn’t. He did that to you two more times before you got more impatient. 

“Jerome please! Go faster!” You gasped. 

“Can’t help it doll. I’m just admiring how good you look around me. Swallowing my cock up so well.” 

You moaned again and tried to push yourself against him, resulting in Jerome pushing you forward against the wall. His hand resting against your head, holding you in place. 

“You want my cock little cop?” He whispered against your ear. 

“Yes!” 

“Beg me for it.” 

“Seriously?” You couldn’t help but snap. “It’s been three fucking years Jerome! You’ve missed this just as much as I have so stop stalling and give it to me!” 

Jerome slammed his cock fully inside you again but held his position against your back as he grabbed your wet hair, pulling your head back against him. 

“Damn you’re so fucking sexy when you get demanding.” He said before he kissed you roughly from the side. He released your head and grabbed hold of your hips and started pounding in and out of you fast. 

“Oh God yes!” You moaned, feeling relief at finally having him properly again. The water of the shower was still pouring over you both but you could still hear the skin-on-skin contact. You wanted it and Jerome was more than happy to give it. 

“Fuck baby! You feel so fucking good!” Jerome hissed as he kept up his ruthless pace. 

You were a moaning mess, just barely supporting yourself on the wall. You reached your hand down to start rubbing your clit also but Jerome stopped you. 

“Don’t you dare.” He growled. “I’ll take care of you after.” 

You moaned in response. Jerome’s grip on your hips was becoming almost painful as he thrusted into you. After a few more moments he pulled out of you, making you whine in protest but all he did was turn you around to face him so that your back was pressed up against the wall. 

“Put your leg around me beautiful.” Jerome said as he lifted one of your legs up and wrapped it around his waist and he slowly entered you again. You both moaned at the feeling. 

Jerome brought his other hand that wasn’t supporting your leg up to hold onto your throat. He squeezed slightly as his eyes burned into yours. 

“Mine.” He growled at you. 

“Yours.” You whimpered back. 

Jerome removed his hand from your throat to your clit and started rubbing you fast as he kissed you fiercely. You moaned into his mouth but he never once broke the kiss. The combination of his skilful hand and the fact that he was still fucking you so well was making you reach your high quicker than expected. Jerome knew it too as he could feel you clenching around him. Next thing you knew you were convulsing around him and moaning into his mouth. Jerome grabbed your leg tighter to hold you in place as he too reached his high. You were both groaning messes as you never once parted from the kiss as you came down from your releases. 

Jerome rested his head against yours. 

“I wanted to take my time but I guess I can’t keep my little cop away for too long.” He chuckled. 

“That’s true, unfortunately you can’t.” You smiled back and gave him one last kiss before getting out of the shower. “Try and stay out of trouble tonight too Jerome. We’re all supposed to be attending a gala tonight so please don’t crash the party.” 

“Gala? What for?” He frowned at you. 

“The new Wayne Tower building. It’s finally finished so a bunch of us are going to the opening. I’m not completely sure it’s still happening with everything that’s recently happened so I need to check with Jim. Knowing him though he’ll still want to go to make things seem normal.” 

“So you’ll be wearing a dress tonight?” Jerome smirked. 

“Yes, I will.” You giggled. 

“Mm, I might have to swing by just to see that.” 

“Behave Valeska.” You laughed at him. 

“I can’t make a promise I won’t keep beautiful.” 

You quickly kissed him again before scurrying away to get ready. 

“Sorry I’m late!” You said straight away as you walked into the precinct. An hour later than you should have. “My alarm didn’t go off. Must have forgotten to set it and it just slipped my mind.” 

“Don’t worry about it kid. It was a hectic day yesterday. We all deserve some slack.” Harvey smiled at you. 

“Yeah, as long as you’re okay and you’re here now so that’s all that matters.” Jim said. 

“Thanks guys.” You smiled. “Speaking of slack. Are we still going to the new Wayne Tower gala tonight? I just mean that since all four of Gotham’s notorious villains are back I wasn’t sure if the event was still happening.” 

“Yeah I know what you mean.” Jim agreed. “I’d considered calling the whole thing off but then if I do that it will look like we are hiding away. After Gotham was reconstructed we made a point of making this our city. It still is. We’re not going to let something like this scare us. If any of them try anything then we will deal with it like we always do. We’ve never hidden away before.” 

“Couldn’t agree more boss.” Harvey said. 

“Likewise.” You said back. 

“Plus I think we all deserve a little party after the few days we’ve all had.” Harvey laughed. 

You and Jim laughed also in agreement. 

You could only hope that nothing too drastic would happen that night. 

After your day was finished you headed home to get changed for the main event. The dress that you had picked out was black. You could never go wrong with black. It was long, just above the ankles so that your matching black high heels could be seen. It had a sparkly shimmer all the way through it as well. Not too plain and not too gaudy which was just how you liked it. It was also backless. You definitely weren’t a vain person but even you had to admit you looked good tonight. 

You headed downstairs just in time as Harvey had pulled up in his car. You two had decided to go together since Jim was going with Lee. 

“Wow look at you! You look great kid.” Harvey said as you approached him. 

“Not too bad yourself Bullock.” You smirked. You weren't used to seeing Harvey in a suit but he scrubbed up well. 

“Well, let’s get this over with. I don’t know about you but I could use a drink.” Harvey said as he opened the door for you. 

“Let’s get this show on the road then.” You smiled as you got in the car. 

A few moments later you were both approaching the new Wayne Tower building. It looked like the event was in full swing already as there were loads of guests already there. Once you both entered Jim and Lee greeted you both. 

“Hey partners. Looking good.” Jim said. 

“Thanks Jim, you too.” You laughed. “And you Lee. Looking pretty as always.” Lee had also decided to wear black and she had her hair tied up in a gorgeous style above her head. She looked very classy. 

“Thank you.” Lee smiled at you. “You too. I’m not used to seeing you in a dress.” 

“Yeah I know, I actually look like a woman for once.” You both laughed. Jim and Harvey had wandered off to mingle with some of the other guests. “Where’s Barbara? I thought she was coming tonight?” 

“She was but she couldn’t get a babysitter for little Barbara so she decided to skip it. I offered to look after her instead but she insisted. She is only two after all so Barbara is still quite over protective, also with everything that has happened over these last few days I completely understand why she wouldn’t want to leave her with anyone but herself.” 

“Yeah of course.” You agreed. “Gotham fast became crazy again within these last four days. I understand her concern.” 

You broke away from each other to go and mingle with the crowd. Lee went to go and talk to Lucius who had just walked in and you went to go and find Selina. You knew she would be here too. 

As if she had read your mind she suddenly approached you, looking quite concerned. She looked stunning wearing a black and gold dress with her long curly hair falling down her back. You could see, however, that she didn’t have time for compliments. 

“Hey you. Are you okay?” You asked her. 

“Follow me.” She said and you followed her down one of the back hallways. 

“What’s happened?” 

“I’ve just seen Nygma walk through here.” 

“You’re joking right?” You gasped. 

“No. I wanted to tell you first to see if we could both sort the problem out before causing a panic.” 

“You did the right thing.” You both walked a little further down the hallway and sure enough you both saw Edward in the room that looked to be the future kitchens of Wayne Tower. To your absolute shock Mayor James was tied up again on the floor. 

“For God sake!” You huffed. “Okay Selina, you head around the other way whilst I distract him. When you get the opportunity, hit him with something.” 

“You got it.” She smiled at you. 

You walked slowly into the room and addressed Edward in the most sarcastic voice you could manage. 

“Really Ed? Didn’t you try and do all this yesterday?” You gestured to the mayor as Edward turned around to face you. 

“You’re supposed to be dead.” He glared at you. 

“Well I’m not. Maybe you should have made sure the job was done before you ran away like a coward.” 

“How? No one else was there, you should have bled out.” 

“None of that matters. What matters right now is what the hell are you doing?” 

“It’s obvious, I'm going to blow up Wayne Tower.” 

“Already? Wow. You and Oswald really want us all dead don’t you?” 

“Yes! This is our city. Blowing up this building will make a statement.” 

“You are so pathetic Ed. Let it go. It’s over. You may be out of Arkham but you will never take Gotham. Neither will Oswald. A lot changed in the two years that you were away.” 

“What about the Valeska twins? Everyone knows that Jerome is alive now. He was apparently seen running away from the GCPD. They will no doubt each try to claim Gotham too.” 

“Yes Jerome made his presence known to us all yesterday but the same goes for the two of them. We'll beat them, just like we did before. Now, to more urgent matters. Is that bomb even real this time?” You couldn’t help but notice that the mayor was yet again strapped up to a bomb with his mouth tapped over. 

“Yes this time it’s real. I just set the timer not long before you walked in.” 

You looked at the bomb again. Sure enough it was counting down from ten minutes. 

_Shit!_

Right on cue, Selina appeared from behind Edward and hit him over the head with a piece of pipe. 

"Perfect timing. We don’t have long though.” You said as you hurried to the mayor. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“Something drastic. Desperate times call for desperate measures.” You answered as you took the tape off of the mayor's mouth. “Quick, run into the main room and shout for Jim. We’ll follow with Edward.” 

Mayor James got up and did what you asked as you and Selina picked up a groaning Edward. 

“He’ll cause a panic if he does that!” Selina gasped at you. 

“He needs to. There is less than ten minutes on that timer. Everyone needs to get out quick.” 

You both dragged Edward into the main room of Wayne Tower where all the guests were mingling and you heard the mayor shouting for Jim. 

“Help! Gordon! Gordon help!” You could hear the guests screaming as you all ran into the room. “This lunatic, he kidnapped me again! He tried to blow me up! Again!” 

You and Selina stood behind the mayor on either side of Edward. 

“Harvey!” Jim shouted. “Get Nygma out of here. Everyone else, evacuate the building!” 

Harvey grabbed Ed by his shirt and dragged him away as the rest of the guests started running out of the building. That just left you, Jim, Selina, Lee, Lucius and Alfred with the mayor. You were going to have to defuse the bomb. There was now less than five minutes on the timer. 

“You all need to leave right now!” Jim shouted. 

“We’re not leaving you alone.” Lee protested. 

“There isn’t enough time Jim, we’d never get far enough away anyway.” You stated. 

“She’s right.” Alfred agreed. 

“How do we defuse the bomb?” Jim asked. 

“We’d have to sever the wires to the detonator.” Lucius said. 

“I have doctors' hands, I can do it.” Lee said as you were all looking at the bomb. 

Jim handed Lee a small knife as Lucius gave her instructions. 

“Okay. The trigger connection should be different from the others.” He said, referring to the collection of wires coming from the bomb. 

“I see two green wires.” Lee said as she picked them out carefully. “I’m gonna cut this one.” You all looked at each other in worry. No one wanted to say yes or no. 

Lee cut the wire and the timer stopped on two minutes. You all breathed a sigh of relief until the timer started going down rapidly. 

“The other one! The other one!” Jim and Lucius both shouted together. Lee quickly cut it and the timer stopped with one second left. 

“Oh thank God!” Alfred sighed. 

“Never doubted you for a minute.” Jim said to Lee as he hugged her. 

“Jim!” Harvey ran back in shouting. “Nygma got away. We got into a fight and he managed to give me the slip. Is everyone okay?” 

“Yeah we’re all good Harvey.” You answered. “What now Jim?” 

“Lee, Lucius, Alfred and Selina. You guys go home. I’ll tell Vanessa to come and take the mayor home too. She's patrolling nearby. You, me and Harvey will have a quick look around for anything else that might be out of place.” Jim answered you. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Be careful.” Lee said as she kissed Jim. 

The three of you split up to check different areas of the building. You had decided to check the roof just in case anything had been planted up there. Thankfully there was nothing to be seen. 

You were about to head back down when suddenly an arm wrapped around your waist from behind and you had a blade held up to your throat. 

Your breath hitched in your throat. _Now what?_ You thought. 

“Well, don’t you look a vision?” 

You let out a breath with relief. 

“Hello Jerome. Is the knife really necessary?” You smiled but didn’t turn your head. You weren’t risking the knife cutting you. 

“I felt the urge. You know how I love to be dramatic.” He whispered in your ear. 

“Yes I know.” You were taken aback by his actions with the knife but you knew he wouldn’t hurt you. After all Jerome was always unpredictable but he had never caused you harm. Plus you knew he admired the fact that you never showed fear at any kind of weapon being held at you. 

He removed the knife from your throat only to then slowly trial the edge of it down your spine. Since your dress was open you could feel the cold metal trial all the way down. 

“Fuck you look incredible.” He practically whispered. “The temptation to keep going with this knife and cut this dress off of you is quite overwhelming right now.” 

“Please don’t cut the dress.” You laughed. “I thought you were staying out of trouble tonight?” 

“I am. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to stay out of you.” 

You sucked in a breath at that and you turned to look at him. 

“Wasn’t this morning enough for today Valeska?” You smirked. 

“I’ll never get enough of you, especially when you look like that.” He gestured to your dress now that he could see you from the front. 

“Thank you. I needed some nice complements since I’ve just nearly died again tonight.” 

“That’s three times in the last four days. Going for some kind of record baby?” 

“You can’t talk. You have actually died twice. You hold the record for most resurrections I think.” 

“But only thanks to my beautiful woman.” Jerome pulled you to him and kissed you. “Who do I need to kill this time for trying to kill you? My brother and Nygma are still at the top of my list.” 

“This was Nygma again. So no new name needed. You would have died too though since he was trying to blow up this building.” 

“Wow. That guy just got worse since Arkham. It’s all good now though yeah?” 

“Yeah it’s all good now. Let's not talk about it anymore. I’m glad you’re here.” You kissed him again and quickly made the kiss more heated. 

“Baby?” Jerome said as he pulled away. 

“Yeah?” 

“How about you return the favour for me?” 

You knew he was talking about the oral sex from last night. 

“Really? Right here and now on this roof?” 

“I can’t help it. I want you on your knees for me whilst you’re looking like a fucking queen in that dress.” 

You considered the request for a moment. You couldn’t be too long as you were expected downstairs, but then you had nearly died so what the hell? 

“Okay, but I have to be quick.” You laughed at him and pulled him around to the back wall that was behind the door to the roof. If anyone was to come up then they wouldn’t see you. You would be able to walk out like nothing had been happening. 

You pushed Jerome against the wall and went back to kissing him. You shoved your tongue into his mouth as he moved his hands down to grab you at the base of your back. Unfortunately he was wearing his gloves again but you loved it all the same. 

“Damn baby.” Jerome mumbled as he kissed down your neck. He brought his mouth back up to your ear and whispered to you. “Make me cum.” Then he licked the shell of your ear. 

You couldn’t help but groan. You would never get enough of his filthy mouth. 

Thankfully the roof floor was dry so that you wouldn’t ruin your dress, not that you cared too much at that moment. You kept eye contact with Jerome as you slowly lowered yourself onto your knees. You wasted no time in undoing his pants and freeing his hard cock. He moaned as you slowly started pumping him. You quickly took him in your mouth, surprising him and causing him to throw his head back against the wall. 

“Fuck babe!” He groaned at you. He moved his head back down to look at you as he gripped your shoulder. You looked up at him as your mouth was surrounding his length. He groaned even more at the sight. “Dirty girl. Trying to look so innocent whilst sucking on my cock. You like this gorgeous?” 

You moaned in response and started sucking faster as you also started pumping him again. Jerome’s grip got tighter on you. You brought your mouth up to the end of his manhood and ran your tongue along the tip. Without warning you then slammed your head back down the full length of him making him jump forward with a moan. He gripped the back of your head and grabbed your hair hard in his fingers. You groaned around him and continued sucking up and down. 

“Fuck you’re so good at that little cop.” Jerome gasped. “Don’t stop.” 

You quickened your pace, unfortunately aware of the fact that you still had to be quick but Jerome gripped your head slowing you down. You looked up at him and he suddenly placed the knife blade against your cheek. He wasn’t trying to cut you, he was just resting it there as he looked at you with hungry eyes. 

“One day doll, I’m going to fuck you with this knife.” He said to you lustfully. 

You stared at him wide eyed with your mouth still around him causing him to chuckle. 

“Relax. I obviously don’t mean with the sharp end.” 

You sighed with relief and carried on with your actions. It wasn’t surprising really that Jerome had a knife kink. You couldn’t deny either that the thought made your pussy ache. 

“Damn I’m so close.” He practically whispered as he leaned back against the wall. You quickened your pace again, glorifying in the fact that one of the most dangerous men in Gotham was about to come undone because of you. 

“Fuck gorgeous, I’m gonna …” Jerome leaned forward again and orgasmed straight into your mouth. You pulled away from him and moaned as you swallowed whilst still looking at him, making him growl. He grabbed you by the back of the neck hoisting you up and crushed his mouth to yours. You returned the kiss with equal passion until you heard the door to the roof swing open. 

“Kid! Everything okay?” Harvey shouted. 

You gave Jerome one last quick peck and ran to meet Harvey. 

“Yeah I’m here. Everything seems fine up here. Nothing out of place.” 

“Yeah everything is good everywhere else too. Jim has headed home. He went to check on the two Barbaras first though. Think he’s a little shaken after tonight. I said I’d check everything was good with you and that we’d finish up here.” 

“Has Jim said what he wants to do about all of this? We can’t keep waiting for Oswald and Edward to kill us. It'll be every day at this rate considering everything they have done already.” 

“Yeah I know. He's said that we’re going to have a meeting with Oswald tomorrow. Obviously he told me to fill you in. The three of us will head to his place and try to talk things out. As much as I would rather not see him I think it’s our only option.” 

“Yeah I agree. We can at least try and talk some sense into the bird brain.” 

“Never a dull day for us is it?” Harvey asked bluntly. 

“Hell no.” You laughed. 

“Come on kid, I’ll take you home.” 

“Sure.” You smiled. “Thanks Harvey.” You let Harvey go first so that you could quickly glance behind you. Sure enough Jerome was still there and had heard everything you had said. He winked at you and grinned. You smiled back as you followed Harvey. 

Harvey was right. Never a dull day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	8. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You're driving me to insanity_   
>  _All the things you do_   
>  _You make me come unglued_   
>  _I just can't help myself_   
>  _I need professional help_   
>  _Help_   
>  _I need professional help_   
>  _You've really done it this time_   
>  _You know you twisted my mind_   
>  _You got me acting like a whacked out chick_   
>  _So I won't be responsible cause I'm really not logical_   
>  _No I won't be to blame_   
>  _You know I'm really not sane_
> 
> Charlotte Church - Crazy Chick

“I see he kept the place then?” You mumbled as you, Jim and Harvey stood looking at the Van Dahl Mansion. The mansion that once belonged to Oswald’s father and then he claimed it as his own when his father died. 

“Sure did by the looks of things.” Jim said. 

“Let’s get this meeting over with before I change my mind.” Harvey said, walking towards the front door. 

Oswald had no idea that the three of you were coming. It was a whim that Jim had had last night since Edward had tried to kill you all again. He knew it was best to take Oswald by surprise since he would do everything he could to try and avoid the meeting. 

The three of you stood in front of the huge front door and Jim knocked. You knew what was coming straight away. One of Oswald’s body guards opened the door and immediately went for his weapon when he saw you. Before you could react, Harvey had punched him, knocking him clean out onto the floor. You stood open mouthed at the sight, trying not to laugh in amusement. 

“What?” Harvey asked with a shrug when he saw the looks you and Jim were giving him. 

“Little aggressive there partner?” Jim smirked. 

“Like I said, I want it over with.” Harvey stated as he walked inside, stepping over the guy on the floor. You and Jim followed. 

“What the Hell? …" Oswald started as he walked around the corner but then stopped dead when he saw the three of you. He opened his mouth into that famous shocked expression that you had seen so many times over the years. 

“What? … How? …" He stuttered. 

“Morning Oswald.” Jim said. “We need to talk.” 

A few moments later you were all sat in Oswald’s living room and he was laughing hysterically at what Jim had just said. 

“You three seriously think I’m going to leave you all alone?” He giggled. 

“I think you’ve had enough attempts at trying to kill us this week to last a lifetime.” Harvey said, no trace of humour in his voice. He was pissed off and quite rightly so. 

“I want payback for what you all did. You locked me and Edward away. Why shouldn’t we kill you? You'll always try and stop us from taking this city.” 

“At least back off a bit.” You spoke up. “Yeah, okay, you’ve done crazy shit in the past and tried to kill us all before but not every day pretty much. We’re getting tired of looking over our shoulders. Ease up Cobblepot.” Jim and Harvey smirked at you. You were pissed too. Edward had shot you after all. 

“The kid’s right.” Harvey continued. “You’ll always want to kill us and we’ll always try and stop you but we need a little slack at least. It’s getting stupid now.” 

“It’s been two years Bullock. We’re making up for lost time.” Oswald smirked. 

“Oh fuck off!” You couldn’t stop yourself before the words were out of your mouth. So much for a professional approach. 

“Still a fiery little one I see.” Oswald was still smirking. “Would you two leave us for a moment?” Oswald said to Jim and Harvey. “I want to talk to this one alone.” 

“No way. We're not leaving her in here with you.” Jim said. 

“It’s okay guys. I can handle him.” You said. The two of them looked at you and you nodded, signalling that you were okay to be alone with him. 

“We’ll be right outside kid.” Harvey gripped your shoulder in reassurance as they left you both. 

“How did you survive?” Oswald suddenly asked you when they had left. 

“What?” You frowned at him. 

“Edward told me that he shot you and yet here you are. How did you survive that?” 

“I already told Ed he should have stayed to make sure I was actually dead. It was easy to get away.” 

“No, he said you slumped to the floor. He turned back and looked before leaving properly. There was no one else around. Someone must have come in after and helped you.” 

“Even if that was the case, what does it matter to you? Why is it so important?” 

“Because you clearly haven’t told those two about what happened.” 

You stared at him wide eyed. “How do you know?” 

“All the things that we’ve talked about together just now and not one of you mentioned that you were shot. You would think that would be priority. Someone had to have helped you and you clearly don’t want them to know who that someone is, otherwise you would have told them. That interests me a lot because it’s not like you to keep secrets from them. So, who is your mystery rescuer?” 

“If I haven’t told Jim and Harvey then what makes you think I’ll tell you?” 

“How about we make a deal? You tell me who it is and I’ll promise to back off and stop trying to kill you all.” He smirked at you once again. 

You suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of rage. You should have been concerned that your secret could get out but instead you were angry. Angry at the fact that Oswald thought he could get you to spill secrets by threatening your life. You had had enough of people threatening your life! You wanted, in that moment, to wipe that smirk straight off of his face. You wanted to make him hurt, make him suffer. You were overcome by the thought that maybe you could do it too. You weren't afraid because you knew you had Jerome. If Oswald tried anything else then Jerome could quite easily make him pay without him finding out about your relationship. 

Jerome empowered you. You felt that you could do anything with him by your side. The problem was you still had to behave yourself. You were still meant to be the good guy. But you could have a little fun in the meantime, make Oswald regret fucking with you. 

You found yourself thinking in that moment _what would Jerome do?_ You looked Oswald dead in the eyes and then burst out laughing. Well, that is what Jerome would do. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked you, shocked by your reaction. 

“Do you honestly think that will work? Trying to get me to tell you things that are quite frankly none of your concern just so you ‘won’t kill me’ you’ll have to do loads better than that.” 

Oswald continued to gape at you but you carried on speaking before he could interrupt. 

“I’ll tell you exactly what’s going to happen.” You said as you stood up and started walking towards him. “You are going to leave the three of us the fuck alone and not concern yourself with who helped me.” You put your hands on the chair arms on either side of Oswald and leaned forward a little. You were right in his face now. “And don’t bother trying to tell those two what happened. They would never believe you over me. I'll go on pretending that I didn’t get shot.” 

You laughed again, directly in his face. Oswald stared back at you. 

“How dare you talk to me like that!” He roared but you didn’t even flinch. “Who do you think you are?” 

“I know I’m better than you Oswald.” You sneered. “How many times have you tried to kill me now? It's too many to count over the years and I just keep beating you. You think you’re scary? You’re nothing. It's like I told Ed, it’s over. You’re both over. You shouldn’t have bothered even coming back into the city.” 

Oswald pushed you back and pulled a gun out, pointing it towards your forehead. “I’m nothing? You'll be nothing when your brain is splattered all over my living room floor!” 

You should have been terrified. You should have stopped talking but you didn’t want to. You wanted to show Oswald that you weren’t afraid. You were done rolling over. That bit of crazy that was inside of you was wanting to come out and play. You thought like Jerome even more in that moment. He gave you confidence like never before. You leaned into the gun, feeling pressure against your head. 

“Go ahead Penguin. Shoot me. It'll be the last thing you ever do.” You smirked at him. 

“What’s happened to you? You’re different.” His eyes flickered across your face. “Even you would never push your luck this much.” 

You pulled away and started walking backwards. “I’ve got no reason to be afraid of you. You should be afraid of me.” 

“Why?!” He spat at you. 

“The cops still run this city. And if you touch me, my special saviour will have something to say about that. They aren’t the type of person to show mercy when something or someone they care about gets hurt.” 

“Who is it?” He hissed. 

“I’ll never tell.” You laughed. “And the best part is, you can’t tell anyone because I’ll deny everything. They will think you are making up a crazy story, ha ha ha!” 

“You’ll regret making these threats to me little girl!” 

“No Penguin. You'll regret the day you got out of Blackgate and came back here.” You smirked again. “Leave us alone. Unlike you I always keep my word. Hurt any of us again and there will be Hell to pay. That goes for Nygma also.” 

Before he could reply, you walked out of the house knowing full well he was probably ready to explode from frustration. That's another thing that Jerome would do. 

Always leave them wanting more. 

“Everything okay?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah.” You smiled. “I think I’ve convinced the bird brain to leave us alone for a bit.” 

“How?” Harvey looked confused. 

“No time to explain guys. Let’s go before Oswald decides to try and shoot us in his front garden.” It was better to be brief with them both, you would have a hard time trying to explain your outburst to them. 

The three of you headed back into the city. You still couldn't help but feel giddy at the way you had spoken to Oswald. You felt exhilarated and raring to go. You were almost craving for something to happen whilst you were out so that you could burn some of your new found energy. 

As if your thoughts were being answered you heard a woman screaming as you all got out of the car, outside the precinct. 

"Help! He's stolen my child!" 

_What the fuck?_

Sure enough you saw a guy running down the street with a small kid over his shoulder. Now that didn't happen in Gotham very often at all, child kidnappers. 

"I got it!" You shouted before Jim or Harvey could react. You gave chase after the guy with the kid and followed him into the nearest alley. 

"Stop right there!" You shouted and raised your gun, the guy had nowhere to go. He had hit a dead end. He turned slowly to look at you. 

"You really gonna shoot me cop? When I have a kid?" He sneered at you. You assessed the situation further. You noticed that the child was a boy and yes, you couldn't exactly shoot in case you hurt him. Before you could answer, the boy had managed to turn slightly in the man's grip and he punched him at the back of his head as hard as he could. It probably wouldn't have hurt that much but the surprise of the action was enough to make his kidnapper drop him. 

"Hide over there kid!" You shouted as everything seemed to happen in a blur. The kid ran to the side of the alley next to one of the dumpsters and you ran forward to the guy, kicking your leg high into the air to hit him straight in the face. He fell to the ground on his back and you wasted no time in crouching over him and punched him. 

"What kind of sicko steals kids?" You shouted as you punched again. 

"Does that make you feel good?" You punched again. The rush you were feeling was unreal. 

"Sick bastard!" You punched and punched and punched. Your hand was getting bloody. Your knuckles were cut but you didn't want to stop. You felt like you wanted to kill the guy. Why should a scumbag like him get to live? 

You grabbed the back of his head and slammed it to the ground over and over. You were done letting bad guys win. It was like your meeting with Oswald. You wanted to show them that they should be afraid of you, not the other way around. You should have stopped but you were enjoying yourself too much. You almost laughed as you heard his head crack on the ground. You only stopped when a pair of arms grabbed you and pulled you up off of the guy. 

"Woah kid stop." It was Harvey. 

"God damn what did you do?" Jim said when he saw the state of the guy. 

You gathered yourself a little. "Sorry, I was just so mad. I don't know what came over me." You lied. 

"Is he even alive?" Jim asked Harvey who then checked his pulse. 

"Yeah he's alive. We should get him to the precinct. He can get checked out there." 

"I'll take the kid back. He's over there." You gestured to the dumpster. Jim nodded at you but you could see the concern in his eyes. 

You walked over to the kid who was crouched down against the dumpster. You could see that he was about five or six years old. He looked up at you warily. 

"It's okay." You smiled. "Come with me, I'll take you back to your parents." You held your hand out to him, forgetting all about the cuts from the punches. 

"You're hurt." He said in a quiet voice. 

You glanced at your hand, you almost laughed. "Nah, this is nothing. I'm fine." 

The boy took your arm instead so that he wouldn't get blood on him and you helped him stand. 

"You were very brave to hit him like that. I'm impressed." You smiled at him. 

Before he could answer you heard the same woman shouting. 

"He's here! John he's here!" She practically screamed as she ran to her son. 

"Mary wait!" John shouted but she was already kneeling in front of you and clutching her child. 

"Thank you." She gasped at you. "You saved him. I saw you run after him from across the street." 

"It's no problem." You smiled as her husband reached her. 

"Is that him?" He asked, gesturing behind you to the guy that Harvey was leading away. 

"Yeah that's him." You said as he disappeared from sight and Jim followed. 

"You really did a number on him." John laughed at you. 

"Good!" His wife Mary said. "He almost stole our boy." 

You looked at them both properly then, you realised that they looked familiar. "Hey, don't I know you two?" You couldn't help but ask. 

They looked at you intensely until you spoke again. "Oh my God! John Grayson and Mary Lloyd! From the circus!" 

John suddenly had a look of realisation on his face. "You're the kid that questioned us just over six years ago when the fight broke out!" 

Mary nodded in agreement. "Yeah! I remember you. It turned out to be Jerome that killed Lila!" 

You nodded. "Yeah, it was." 

"Gosh that feels like a lifetime ago." Mary said to you. "So much has happened since then." 

"Yeah it has." You smiled. "I remember the two of you coming in and saying you were expecting a baby. He certainly looks like a Grayson." You smiled at the boy. 

"Yeah we were married not long after that." John smiled at you and then at Mary. 

"What's his name?" You looked at their son again. 

"Richard, but people usually call him Dick." John smiled. 

"Hm yes, I wanted a different name but I didn't get my way this time." Mary clearly looked displeased at the nickname. 

"What would you have called him?" You laughed. 

"Robin." 

"Now that's a nice name!" You smiled. "It was really great seeing you guys again. Stay safe! He'll do you proud this one." You looked at Dick for the last time. "He's a brave one!" 

"Thank you again." They both said to you. 

"Thank you police lady." Dick said in a quiet voice. 

"Stay safe little Robin." You smirked at him and then winked at Mary who laughed. 

You re-joined Jim and Harvey who had taken the guy in for questioning and then they had come back outside to find you. 

"That was John Grayson and Mary Lloyd from the circus! Obviously they are both Grayson now but they were from the two rival families." You explained excitedly to Jim. 

"Oh yeah I remember them. Small world." He answered. 

"Are we not going in to question the guy?" You frowned at them both. 

"No we are not." Harvey said from behind Jim. "The three of us are going for a drink!" 

"It's midday!" You said shocked. 

"And? We deserved a break last night and didn't get one because of Nygma. After this I think you deserve one more than the two of us." You knew he was referring to the fact that you had just beaten a guy half to death. 

"What's our commissioner's opinion on this?" You smirked at Jim. 

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter, however, let's not go yet. We'll go later on. I can't day drink, plus I might be needed for my daughter." 

"Yeah that sounds better." You smiled. 

"Fine." Harvey huffed. "But we are making the most of it when we get to the bar." 

You and Jim both laughed as you headed back into the precinct. 

A few hours later the three of you were sat in Gotham Bar, Harvey's favourite bar in the city and one that he used to work in for a little while too. Harvey was already getting tipsy as he had wasted no time in downing his first couple of drinks. 

"I'm just saying ..." He slurred. "How did you manage to get Oswald to back off?" 

"I told you, I can be very persuasive." You giggled. That's another thing that Jerome would say. 

"And what was the deal with the guy in the alley?" Jim asked. "You've never lost control like that before." 

"Blame it on the stress of all the villains coming back." You shrugged. You knew they would both question you and you didn't want to answer them. You had no suitable answer and you couldn't be bothered to try and lie. You did it because you wanted to. It made you feel good. "Besides, you two haven't exactly been angels over the years." You finished. 

"True, but we can't have our kid being corrupted." Harvey nudged you playfully. 

"Too late Bullock. Now let's drink!" You weren't one for getting drunk but you were eager to take the focus off of yourself. 

"Now that's something I can get behind!" Harvey laughed. 

Even Jim laughed and loosened up in the end. The rest of the time you were at the bar it was all laughs. No questions, no talking about work, just three friends cutting it loose. 

You weren’t sure how much time had gone by when you reached the door to your apartment and you frowned at the lock. You attempted to put the key in but your hand was unsteady. You tried and failed four times in a row. 

“Fuck me.” You mumbled. “I can’t even get the frigging key in the lock.” 

You finally succeeded and opened the door. 

When you finally stumbled into your apartment you almost fell onto the floor face first from pushing against the door so hard. 

“Oops.” You giggled as you fell onto your knees instead. You stayed kneeling on the floor and you suddenly burst out laughing. You were finding your current position quite entertaining. 

“You okay there doll?” An amused voice asked you. 

_Jerome!_ You looked up excited.

“Baby!” You squealed as you clambered up from the floor to run to him. You threw yourself at him in a hug and he almost fell back from the impact. You pulled away and grabbed his face in your hands as you kissed him. 

“I missed you.” You sighed. 

“I missed you too baby, this is quite the welcome.” He smirked. 

You giggled at him as he kissed you again but then pulled away with a frown on his face. 

“Wait.” He said. “Are you … drunk?” He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Mayyybbbeeee.” You laughed. 

“I didn’t think that was your thing?” 

“Harvey’s fault. He thought we deserved a break since we didn’t get one at the gala. Oh well.” You shrugged and started taking your clothes off. Jerome laughed at the way you were being so care free, just casually throwing your clothes onto the floor. 

“What happened to your hand?” He asked you. You had almost forgotten again that your hand was messed up. 

“I beat the shit out of some guy that stole a kid. Oo you’ll never guess who’s kid it was! John Grayson and Mary Lloyd, from the circus.” 

“Oh yeah, I remember them. The two rival families that my mother was fucking a member of from each one.” 

You paused, you didn’t want to remind Jerome of his trauma so you brought him back to the original subject. “Trust me the other guy looks worse.” You gestured to your hand and giggled. 

“I bet he does.” Jerome smirked. “My naughty girl was clearly letting herself go.” 

You giggled at him some more. 

“I like this look on you doll. You're normally so tense. It's a shame you’re drunk.” 

“Why?” You frowned, not fully understanding him. You had stripped down to your bra and panties and you were stood staring at Jerome. 

“I want you to be like this all the time. I want you free and happy.” 

“I am.” You said with a frown on your face still. 

“Not fully.” 

“I’m happier now that you’re here again, in my life.” You suddenly burst out laughing again. 

“What now gorgeous?” Jerome laughed too. 

“I’m remembering how Harvey always called you clown boy. It’s funny.” 

Jerome carried on laughing as you walked towards him. You pulled the most seductive face you could manage at that time and started trailing your finger down his chest. 

“I like clown prince though better.” You pulled a face pretending to concentrate. “Hm yeah. My clown prince of crime.” 

Jerome pulled you to him and held you tight. 

“I love the new name doll.” He started dancing with you then. 

The next thing you knew you were both waltzing around your apartment, laughing like the two crazies that you were. You had to stop after a while as the action mixed with the alcohol was making you dizzy. 

You wrapped your arms around Jerome’s neck and started kissing down his jaw. “Do you want to know how it made me feel?” 

“How what made you feel beautiful?” 

“Beating that guy. I also threatened Penguin. You said it’s a shame I'm drunk but I was stone cold sober when I did all those things.” 

“Fuck baby, stop. You’re getting me hard. I do want to know. I want to know every detail from my dirty girl’s naughty mouth but not like this. I want you sober first.” 

“Fuck me Jerome.” You said as you moved to kiss down his neck. 

“Ah ah ah, no little cop.” Jerome said as he turned you around so that your back was against his chest. “Let’s get you to bed.” He said as he gave your neck a quick kiss. You were disappointed but smiled all the same. It's not like you could think straight anyway. 

“Will you stay with me?” 

“Of course. Like you have to ask.” He stated. 

The two of you got fully undressed and climbed into your bed. All of a sudden you felt a wave of realisation. 

“Oh God! Oh no!” 

“What beautiful?” 

“I’m so drunk. I hate feeling out of it. Shit! Why did I do it?” You had started to babble. 

“You deserve a break baby. Relax.” 

“But I’m a mess now! I can’t think straight.” 

“Then don’t. Let your mind close off. Be free, like me,” 

“All I can think of right now is that I might be sick. I hate being sick.” You grumbled. 

“I’ll be here, stop worrying.” The amusement still in his voice. 

“You will?” You looked up at him from your position in the bed. 

“I always will be. Gotta be a good prince for my princess. No, no! My queen.” 

You smiled at him. You turned over so that he could wrap his arm around you. 

“Stick with me gorgeous. One day you’ll be just as free as I am. We will rule this city together. It sounds like you’re half way there already from what you have told me.” 

You smiled, only half hearing what he was saying in your drunken haze. 

“I love you Jerome.” You mumbled. He gripped you tighter at your words. 

“Likewise my little cop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read, given kudos and commented so far! Your support means so much to me! <3


End file.
